John's New Perspective
by Sky Hooves
Summary: A story in the New Perspective World where Pokemon had a revolution gainst the Humans leaded by the Psychic types. Now, the Pokemon are in control and treat the Humans like infants. Contains AB/DL themes and Spanking. I wish to thank KenitohMenara, the Author of "Rosa's New Perspective" for his permission to use his idea to write this story. Check out his Story!
1. John's New Perspective 1

**John's new Perspective**

It was one of the worst days since the Revolution of the Pokemon had started. Even now several month after the War official ended, were there still groups of Humans who were fighting the Pokemon from the shadows.

Most of the Humans have giving them self in to the Pokemon, as they saw they were really not hurting the Humans and just wanted for them all to live together as equals. And even then they mostly used only Status attacks to paralyze them or put them to sleep. Only the ones who were fighting with more violence could not hope for such a easy treatment.

Criminal Organizations like Team Rocket, Plasma, Galactic or Flare were the first ones to fall. But many of them flow and could rebuild some of their power. Especially Team Rocket was able to slow the Pokemon down with their immoral methods. They didn't care if the Pokemon were hurt or worse.

An example would be the situation, a Cobalion found himself in. He was a high ranking member of the Security for the HAA.

The HAA, also known as Human Adoption Agency, has the goal to find any Humans who are still on the run and help them find a Pokemon Family who would adopt and take care of them. Children were their top Priority which includes Trainers.

But in the moment were their goal a different one. A group combined of Team Rocket and Team Plasma has kidnapped a bus with over a dozen Pokemon who came here for a Vacation with their families as they were on their way from Mistralton City to Icirrus City and held them as hostage at an unknown place.

"Marcus?", come a voice from behind Cobalion as he stood before a map that was hanging at a wall in the improvised base in the Mistralton City Airport. The base was established in under ten minutes after the confirmed Kidnapping of the Pokemon.

The Cobalion, Marcus, looked who said his name and found a Machoke standing there. He wore a pair of camouflage pants and a black shirt. He had been in the revolution together with Marcus and was a good man at the frontlines.

"What is it Gregory? Do we have new Information's?" Asked Marcus with a voice that sounded calm and ordered. But he was anything but calm. It was already a day since the Pokemon were kidnapped and the criminals didn't send any demands.

Gregory handed Marcus a folder and said: "Our flying patrols found the position of their base. It's inside of Twist Mountain and they saw guards at the entrance."

Marcus frowned a bit. "That's not very much. it could be a different hideout and when we attack, they could warn the other's and the hostages getting in greater danger."

"They actually could confirm it is the right hideout. They saw a large group of Pokemon being escorted inside the cave and they could visually confirm they are the kidnapped Pokemon." Explained Gregory.

Marcus thought about this and made a decision.

"Prepare Squads 3, 5 and 9. Non-lethal force only. We will meet at the entrance of Route 7. We will get them all out alive. You have one hour." Said Marcus and Gregory saluted and got on his way to prepare the troops.

 _One hour later..._

Thirty Pokemon of various types have been gathered before the entrance of Mistralton City that leads to Route 7. Marcus explained them the plan.

"We will go a few miles on Route 7. Then we will go through the wild to make sure they don't see us coming. Twist Mountain is like a Labyrinth. In each group is at least one Pokemon who comes from their and can guide you. But you should still be careful. The Grunts most likely have dug more tunnels for their base. Or main priority is the safety of the Hostages. Everyone ready?"

Everyone of the gathered Pokemon saluted together to signal they are ready. Marcus smiled proudly at them. They all were veterans from the revolution and are very skilled fighters.

"Alright. We are moving out!" ordered Marcus and the Pokemon got in formation. The bird Pokemon got to the sky to keep an eye from the air. The Luxray's got the front to make sure they wouldn't run into Human Patrols by accident or traps. The Psycho types got in the middle and would use their powers to scan the surroundings for hidden patrols while the Fighting types secured the flanks and back.

 _Two hours later..._

The rescue group was now near Swift Mountain and the entrance of the base with the kidnapped Pokemon.

Marcus got a response from his radio. It was one of the flying Pokemon who scouted the area ahead.

"Here is Marcus. What can you see? Over."

"Sir! We have reached the entrance to the cave. We can see two humans in black outfits lying on the ground. They seem unconscious. We are asking for orders, over."

That was not what Marcus had expected. Did the Kidnapped Pokemon managed to escape on their own already? Or was there another Team to get them out?

"It's too risky to go nearer. Stay in Position and keep watch over the area, over." He ordered.

"Understood. We hold position, over and out." came the replay.

Marcus turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone! We could have a problem. Stay on high alert and..."

He was interrupted as he got another response from his radio.

"Marcus here. What happened? Over." he asked.

"Sir! We have visual contact to a large group of Pokemon who are leaving the cave. It seems they are leaded by a Human. Sir, we can confirm, they are the Kidnapped Pokemon. They are moving in your direction. Over."

 _"What the heck was going on?"_ Thought Marcus.

"Follow them but stay covered and tell us where they are moving. Over."

"Alright sir. I will... wait a moment."

There was a short pause and Marcus feared the worst.

Then came the response: "Sir... the human who is leading them suddenly stopped and looked directly at me. He carries a Braixen on his back and points with one hand in different directions. I think he asks, which way they should go. The other Pokemon now looking to me and waving at me. I ask for permission to lead them to your group. Over."

That was definitely NOT what Marcus had expected. What should he do? He looked to his group and thought for a moment, before he made a decision.

"Made contact with them and lead them our way. We will come to meet them halfway. Over and out."

Marcus looked back to his group: "Everyone, we are moving forward. It looks like the hostages were rescued and are now moving in our direction. But STAY ALERT! It could be a trap. Call the Medic teams to be prepared to get the wounded treated and out of here. Charley!"

A Luxray came forward and saluted. "Yes, Sir?"

"You and your group will move covered on our right flank. I want to be prepared in case that is really a trap. Once we confirm an all clear, your group moves to the cave and investigates the base."

"Understood sir." says the Luxray and leads his group in the shadows of the forest.

The group moved forward and just 20 minutes later they could see the group that was leaded by the Human with the Braixen on his back.

He wore a dark brown leather mantle with the top half closed. Blue Jeans and Black Sport Shoes. He wore a brown cowboy hat that looked like it had some trinkets on it and shadowed his face. His hair was dark brown and shoulder long.

He was breathing heavily. No wonder. He must have carried this Braixen for some time now.

Marcus ordered his group to care for the wounded ones. While he walked to the human, who just handed the Braixen to one of his man. The Braixen was bandaged over her chest. The Human explained she had a gunshot wound and they should be careful since the bullet is still inside and near her heart.

Marcus was impressed by his knowledge. Maybe he was a Ranger before the Revolution.

Then, he turned to Marcus and he could see his face. The human, was actually a young boy! Maybe 15-16 years old.

The boy nodded to him and then got to help with the other wounded ones and prepared them for the way back.

It took them thirty minutes to reach the street where already multiple ambulances and medics waited.

The badly wounded ones would go first while the others followed a bit later.

Some members of the rescue group followed them to make sure they arrive safely and the rest prepared to leave as well. Charley's squad was still at the base and investigates the scene. They found several Rocket and Flare grunts unconscious and tied up for us to just collect.

The boy, who seems to be the one who rescued them, stood in the middle of the road and looked after the last Ambulance.

Then he turned to the side and walked in the direction of the forest.

"Wait a moment." Said Marcus and came over to the boy, who stopped but didn't turned around. Marcus stood behind him.

"What do you want?" Asked the boy. Marcus was surprised by the voice. He sounded older as he should be and was filled with a lot of anger...

"I just wanted to thank you and to ask, who are you?" asked Marcus.

The boy still didn't turn around, but Marcus noticed his legs seem to shake.

 _"Maybe he fears we will take him with us and give him to a Pokemon family."_ Thought Marcus.

"No need to thank me. It was just a coincidence that I was there while looking for some berries." said the boy. "And as for who I'm... I will keep that to myself for the moment."

"You should show our leader some respect, boy. Do you not know who he is?" Said Gregory.

"Marcus Sancto. Leader of the Swords of Justice... and you could say, my idol."

Marcus blushed a bit to hear that he was an idol to this boy. Gregory started to laugh and patted his friend on the back with the words: "Looks like you have a fan."

The boy started to walk again, but Marcus moved forward. The boy stopped again as he heard Marcus moving.

Marcus was now right behind him. and said: "Listen child. You don't need to run anymore. I promise you, we only want to help you."

He raised a Hoof and put it lightly on his shoulder.

The boy fall to his knees. Then he slowly fell forward and landed with his face in the dirt.

Pokemon who had watched gasped in shock. Marcus was worried and turned the boy around. Just to see his blood covered under belly.

"MEDIC!" Screamed Marcus and an Audino moved forward. She gasped at the look of the blood and soon opened his mantle. Just to find more blood.

She looked at the wound and worked fast to stop the bleeding. She noticed a puddle of blood forming under him and found another wound. It looks like a bullet got right through him.

She could finally stop the bleeding, but he still needed to get to a hospital. Fast.

Marcus bend down on his legs and said: "Put him on my back. I will bring him personally to the nearest hospital. It would take too long for an ambulance to arrive."

The Audino looked skeptical, but now he was right. When they waited for a ambulance, the boy will die. When Marcus carries him, he had at least a chance.

Gregory helped the Audino to bring the boy on Marcus back and wrapped him with some more bandages on Marcus back for safety.

He stood back up and dashed in the direction of the nearest Hospital.


	2. John's New Perspective 2

**John's New Perspective Chapter 2**

 _"Where am I? What happened? Am I moving?"_ John stirred awake as he felt the wind in his face and hair. He could feel he was lying on something soft that moved. He opened his eyes with a groan and looked around. He noticed he couldn't move much and something holding him down.

As he looked around, he noticed hr was moving really fast. The trees were only a blur to him. He also noticed the soft feeling coming from turquoise fur that rubbed against his cheek.

"Where am I?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Don't speak. Save your energy." Said a strong but soft voice.

John fell back to unconscious after that.

"Don't worry, son. you will be alright." said Marcus as he saw Icirrus City.

He dashed straight to the Pokemon Center, ignoring all the confused looks of the Pokemon who were on the streets with their families.

Marcus burst through the door and startled waiting patients and nurses and yelled: "I need a doctor! NOW!"

The nurses came to him and asked what happened. Marcus turned and let them see the boy on his back. They gasped as they saw the amount of blood on him.

A Hypno in a white coat came running over and looked the boy over.

"Nurse Sandy! I need a stretcher and call the OP-Team for an emergency!" said the Doctor.

The boy was put on a stretcher and brought to the OP.

Another Nurse came over to me and said: "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure he will be alright."

"I hope so, too." He said.

"Is he your son?" The nurse asked.

"No. I don't even know his name. And I think he doesn't has any parents. He is probably one of the Trainers on the run" said Marcus.

The nurse looked sad at the OP door. "The poor dear must have been frightened to be alone for so long. But once he gets better, the HAA is going to make sure to find him a loving family."

Marcus don't know why, but he had his doubts if the boy would let himself being so easily adopted.

Another doctor, an Machoke, came over to Marcus and said one of his squad members said he would want to know about this.

"Well, firstly, the Braixen that was brought in with the gunshot wound will make a full recovery. We were able to remove the bullet successfully. The others had only minor wounds and all will make a full recovery. Your squad currently takes their testimony of what happened in the cave." He explained.

Marcus sighed in relief to hear that. But it got him thinking. How could the Braixen survive this shoot wound? Not that he wasn't happy, but why did the bullet didn't got as deep as it should?

Then he got a scary thought...

"Doctor? Do you still have the bullet you removed from the Braixen?" He asked.

"Yes. We have put it to the other evidences we took." Answered the doctor.

"Good. Could you run some test on it? Like, examine the blood on the bullet and who it belongs to?"

The doctor was a bit Confused. "Sure we can. But why?"

Marcus looked back to the OP room and said: "Because I have a theory as to why the bullet didn't killed the Braixen..."

It was a whole day now since the rescue of the Pokemon. The Braixen and the Boy were out of danger but the boy had yet to wake up. They still had no information about the boy. He had no identification papers on him and he doesn't appear in any database in Unova. They now send a description of him to the other regions to see if they have any information's about him. But today would Marcus interview the Braixen and ask her what happened.

He knocked on the door that leads to the room with the Braixen. "Come in." said a young female voice. Marcus opened the door and entered the room. He noticed the young Braixen lying in a bed with bandages around her chest. At one side stood a Delphox in a white summer dress holding the hand of the Braixen. On the other side of the bed was a Houndoon wearing a blue west. His head rested on the bed and the hand of the Braixen rested on his head.

That's the Parents of the Braixen, Samantha. Jennifer and Andreas Shadowflame.

"Hello. I hope I don't interrupt." Said Marcus.

The Houndoom, Andreas, stood up and walked to Marcus.

"No sir. You don't interrupt. I actually wanted to thank you personally for saving our daughter."

Marcus frowned at this and said: "Thank you sir. But I can't take credit for her rescue. We still don't know what happened and I hoped your daughter could help us to find out what happened and who rescued her and the other hostages."

The Houndoom looked a bit confused and looked to his daughter. "Sweetie? Didn't you told us it was them that rescued you and the others?"

The Braixen looked down and took a breath. She looked up and Marcus in the eyes with clear determination on her face. "Yes. And that's all I will say."

Jennifer looked surprised to her daughter and said: "Darling. The officer wants to help. You should tell him what happened even if it hurts to remember."

Samantha didn't looked to her mother, but keeps looking Marcus in the eyes. "I'm sorry mom. But even if Arceus himself would ask me. I will not say anymore."

Andreas was still confused and wanted the truth from his daughter. "Sam. I promise you that you will not be in trouble. Just tell us what happened."

Samantha sighed and looked to her father: "And I promised to the person who saved my life, I will not tell anyone."

"Could it have something to do with the test results we got from the bullet the doctors got out from you?" Asked Marcus all of a sudden which made the parents looked worried to him.

"What is with the bullet? Was it Poisoned!?" Asked Jennifer in panic and looked to Samantha.

Marcus didn't flinch and said: "It was not Poisoned."

Jennifer and Andreas let out a sigh of relieve.

"But it had two different DNA samples on it. One was from you. The other, was from a human."

Samantha looked back to Marcus.

"Then you should know what happened." said Samantha in a neutral tone. But there was still a little tear rolling down her cheek.

"So far it's just a theory. And I don't really like the end of this. I would like to hear it from you." said Marcus.

Samantha looked to the side unsure about what to do. She grit her teeth and sighed before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Alright. He will maybe not forgive me for telling this but... someone has to know what he did." said Samantha.

"We know from the others what happened on the drive. Please start with what happened in the base." said Marcus.

"Alright. Also... we were brought inside the base..."

 _Flashback to the day of the Kidnapping... Samantha's PoV_

We were lead in a dark cave. After many twists and turns we came to a room who was definitely made by humans. Metal plates were on the walls and the floor. I and the other Pokemon were lead to a line of cages and shoved inside.

"Move you beast!" yelled a grunt and I saw him shoving a Corsola in one of the cages. An Umbreon, maybe her husband, was about to help her but was shoved in another cage.

 _"Why didn't you fight back? You should have all enough power to escape." asked Marcus._

 _"Because... they held me hostage to make sure the others would follow their orders. The put an explosive collar around my neck and threatened to kill me when the others wouldn't do what they said. They soon put the same collars on all the other Pokemon." explained Samantha._

After everyone was in a cage, the leader of the group, a tall man with short black hair who I can't better describe as just evil, took me with him to make sure the other Pokemon wouldn't try to escape.

He brought me to a separate room, which seemed to be his personal office or something and chained me to a chair. He begun talking about how everything was going like he planned and he soon would have an army of Pokemon slaves to take everything back.

 _"And before you ask, that's all he said before he was interrupted..." said Samantha._

I heard something small hitting the floor and there was a blinding light. I heard more falling sounds and the man screamed in pain. I heard then the door open and two guards coming in. Followed by more screaming and two more falling sounds.

As I could see again, I saw the man and the two grunts lying on the floor. Unconscious.

"Are you alright?" asked a young, male sounding voice from behind me. I felt the chains getting off and he started to work on my collar. Before I could say anything, the collar came off.

I turned around and saw a young looking human standing there. He wore a brown leather mantle and had a brown cowboy hat with some kind of trinkets attached and a backpack . He also had some kind of wooden sword on his hip.

"Are you alright?" he asked again and I just nodded. "Let's get the others and then out of here."

"Wait! What about the collars?" I asked. He turned to me and smirked.

"Don't worry. I have a device that will interrupt every radio signal in a hundred meter radius. Which means, they can't activate the collars." He explained to me.

We got out of the room and I saw several grunts lying unconscious on the ground. We came to the room where the other's were being holding in the cages.

Two grunts were standing at the door as guards. He run up to them with unbelievable speed and draw the wooden sword. He touched the first one and he seemed to get an electroshock and fell to the ground. The same happened to the other one.

As the two were on the ground and not moving, he checked on them to see if they were OK.

They were both ok and he stood up and stands in front of the door. He looked to me and said I should stay back and make sure no one comes through the door.

He raised his leg and kicked the door open and just marched in while he screamed: "Luuuucy! I'm Hoooome!"

 _Marcus, Andreas and Jennifer looked at Samantha with an expression of extremely confusing._

 _"I had the same look as he did that." said Samantha and continued._

He stormed inside of the room and I looked if he needs help. But what I saw was... I can't quite describe it... the way he fought looked more like a Pokemon. He moved with incredible speed and reflexes.

He could knock out all the grunts and opened the cages. He told the Pokemon to take the same way out as they came in. I got in the room and helped him to put the grunts in the cages.

After the last Pokemon was out of the room, we got ready to go out as well. But our way was blocked by the tall, evil man.

I stumbled back and fell to the floor. He pointed a weapon at me and said: "I will not be beaten by a child again. And I will totally not accept a world ruled by animals!"

He then pulled the Trigger and I closed my eyes. I heard a bang but didn't felt pain at first. I looked and saw the young Human standing before me. He turned around and he had a look of horror on his face. I looked down and saw my white fur turned red... I looked back up and saw his shirt getting red as well.

He hold me in his arms and said: "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I will not let this happen again."

He laid me on the floor and then turned to the tall man. I couldn't see his face... but the hatred practically radiated from him. He took his sword in his hands and with a swift move he disarmed the man.

Without warning, he dashed against the man and hit him with his sword multiple times. Until the man was lying unconscious on the floor.

He then took the weapon the man had dropped from the floor and aimed at the man. I thought he would shoot him, but he then unloaded the gun and disassembled it.

He came back to me and told me I shouldn't tell anyone about him and that it was all the HAA security that saved us. He got me on his back and carried me outside. I then fell unconscious after that and the next thing I remember is waking up here with my mom and dad beside me.

 _Back to Samantha's room..._

Marcus, Andreas and Jennifer were looking at her at a loss of words. Andreas and Jennifer were crying as they heard what their daughter had been put through. And what that human boy did to save her life...

Marcus had a thoughtful expression on his face. They must find out who this boy is...


	3. John's New Perspective 3

**When you read carefully, you will maybe find something interesting here^^**

 **I wish to thank _KenitoMenirah_ , the Author from _Rosa's new Perspective_ to give me permission to write this story in his Universe. **

**I also want to thank _Elite Shade_ , the Author of _Adrienne's New Perspective_ , for encourage me to write this story in the first place.**

Johns New Perspective Chapter 3

Marcus watched as Samantha was now hugged and comforted by her parents. During the explanation she started to cry.

But something was still amiss here. He wanted to ask Samantha more but decided against it. She was put thought enough already. He thanked her for the help and was about to leave the room, but was stopped by Andreas.

"Sir?", asked the Houndoom. Marcus stopped and turned around to face him.

"Do you know where the human is who saved the life of our daughter? I think we really owe him and I would like to meet him personally." said Andreas.

Marcus looked to Jennifer who nodded in agreement with her husband.

"He is in the Hospital. His wound was treated in time and he has good chances of making a full recovery. But he hasn't woken up yet." explained Marcus.

Andreas and Jennifer Looked from happy to hear he survived to sad he hasn't woken up yet. Andreas again looked to Marcus and asked: "What is his name?"

Marcus frowned at that: "That's something I would like to know as well. We had so far no luck in finding anything about him. We even asked the other regions for any kind of information, but the only thing we are really sure about is his gender and appearance."

"Um..." said Samantha to get their attention. Marcus and her Parents looked at her and waited for what she had to say.

As she was sure she had their attention, she said: "As I asked him for a name, he said his real name is a secret. But I could call him John Doe."

Marcus didn't really know what to say. John Doe is a name for unidentified, mostly dead, people. It was actually a fitting name since they have no information about him.

Marcus thanked her for the information and leaves the room. Once the door was closed, he let out a sigh.

"This bad?" asked Gregory as he came from a interview in another patients room.

"Something like that." answered Marcus and looked to his friend.

They both walked together to the cafeteria of the hospital and Marcus explained further: "It's not really bad but... worrying. After the talk with the Braixen, Samantha, I have the feeling this human child is some kind of Super Hero."

"..." Gregory didn't say anything but scratched the back of his head.

"Gregory? What did the other hostages said as you asked how they escaped?" Asked Marcus.

"I think the same as in your interview. That it was a special squad from the HAA that rescued them. Well, at first at least. As I pointed out we already know it was the human that rescued them, they told a different story. Which was similar unlikely. But now, after I got your report, I think they were really telling the truth." Explained Gregory.

"That he alone fought a whole Team Rocket/Flare base on his own? Yes. I couldn't believe it at first, too. But after the conversation with Samantha, I think we could be way over our heads with this boy." Said Marcus.

Gregory looked him with a confused look: "What do you mean with that?"

Marcus let out a little sigh and explained: "You were there as we firstly meet him. He had this wound for at least an hour but he still stood and helped taking care of the other Pokemon who were hurt. And instead of telling us he has the wound, he just walked away. Do you understand? He was ready to die instead of letting us help him. If he hadn't collapsed in front of us, he would be dead by now."

Gregory's eyes widened at the realization of the situation.

"You really think... he would rather die as letting us help him? Do you think it's because he doesn't want to be adopted by a Pokemon Family?" Asked Gregory

"I don't know my friend... I really don't know. But we should post a guard at his door to make sure he doesn't try to escape while still recovering." said Marcus.

"Yes. I think that's... what do you mean with 'while still recovering'? We can't let a human child just go and life in the wild." Said Gregory. A bit Angry that his friend would even suggest something like that.

Marcus stopped and looked his friend in the eyes: "I think after not only taking a whole criminal base down but saving all this Pokemon, he deserves our thanks. And when he don't want to be adopted, then I will personally make sure he don't get adopted. That's the least we can do for him. Don't you think so, too?"

Gregory thought about that but realized that, he was right. That boy was willing to just walk away with a fatal wound instead of letting them help him. Was he this distrustful of Pokemon? No. If that was the case, he wouldn't have saved all these Pokemon.

He looked back to Marcus and said: "You are right. But we really need to know more about him before we can make a decision like that. I talked with the other Pokemon and they couldn't say much about him except they are grateful for his help and that his name seems to be 'John Doe'. Do you got anymore information from the Braixen? Or did you hear anything from the HQ's from the other regions?"

Marcus shook his head and said: "No. She told me the same name as the others and I think she really don't know his real name. She let a few things out as she talked about the escape but I don't want to press her further since she is still recovering."

They finally reached the double doors of the Cafeteria and walked in.

"Marcus! Over here!" came a female voice from one of the tables.

Marcus looked around and found the source of the voice. He smiled and walked over with Gregory to the table where already two other Pokemon were waiting.

As Marcus got over to them, he shared a kiss with the green, four legged Pokemon.

Virizion kissed her husband back and smiled. Marcus and Gregory took their seats and Marcus greeted the other four legged Pokemon with a Hoofbump. Keldeo greeted him back with his own Hoofbump.

"Hey darling. How was the interview with the hostages? Did you find anything new about that boy?" Asked Judy her husband.

"I would like to know that, too, dad." Said Alexander to his father.

Marcus told them what they found out about the boy and his own thoughts on the subject.

Judy was not really happy with his idea of letting the boy just go away. Since she is the department manager for the HAA in this region, she wasn't really found of the idea of letting a child living in the wild. But she could understand the worries Marcus had regarding the safety of the boy if they just kept him here. This was a really difficult situation...

Keldeo looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked up to his dad.

"So... let me get this right." he said. "This human boy took out a whole criminal base, rescued the Pokemon, defeated the boss and even took a bullet for the girl and then carried her all the way to your group before collapsing during his blood lost?"

Marcus nodded.

"That... is... so.. badass! He is like a real life super hero! Is he awake? Can I visit him? I would like to meet him and ask how he was able to do all this!" Said Alexander with eagerness to meet this real life super hero.

Marcus chuckled at his son's eagerness.

"Well, in the moment he isn't awake and we don't know when he will actually wake up." Answered Marcus.

"By the way, how does it goes with your own training, Alex? Do you think you are ready to battle me?" Asked Gregory with a smile.

"Of course I'm ready! I have trained really hard and I think I'm ready!" Proclaimed Alexander.

The two of them were talking about what kind of Training Alexander had been through.

Judy takes Marcus a bit to the side to talk with him privately.

"Marcus. You can't be seriously thinking of letting this child go back living in the woods. That would be not good for him." said Judy.

"I know. But from the short time I saw him, I'm sure he can take care of himself. You got the report from the base investigation. He alone took out the base of the criminals and rescued these Pokemon. We were able to capture everyone of the grunts. Except the boss who escaped." Said Marcus.

"Marcus. I saw plenty of the children they brought in who thought they could survive in the wild alone. They were all hurt or got sick by lacking proper food and medical supplies. It will be maybe difficult, but I will NOT let this boy live in the wild." Said Judy with firmness.

"I don't want to let him live in the wild either. But in the end, when he decides to run, I'm not sure if his Pokemon Parents could stop him." said Marcus.

Judy thought about that for a while.

"I think you are right... I will have to look thought the files of Parents to see who could handle him right. I think, when he is willing to give this new life a chance, he would really enjoy it. He wouldn't have to fight anymore." said Judy with a sigh.

"You are right. Every human we had found and was adopted was in the end much happier as before. We just have to find him a lovely home and hope for the best." said Marcus.

They nuzzled each other and got back to the table where their food already waited.

"I already ordered for you Marcus. You should eat something. I bet you were the whole night working again." Said Gregory and Marcus stomach agreed with a loud grumble.

Marcus chuckled sheepishly and sat down to eat his meal. It was maybe just hospital food, but for an empty stomach it was the best food ever.

After the food, it was time for them to go home. There was nothing more they could do at the moment.

Since there were no cars for four legged Pokemon, they had to go by hoof. But since they all are part of the "Swords of Justice", they are trained for long distance runs.

They arrived at home in just a few minutes and got inside. The sun was already setting and Judy prepared dinner. Even when they had a small meal at the Hospital, it was nothing compared to a real meal.

Judy just finished to set the table and called for her husband and son, who were training in the backyard, as the phone rang.

She used her hoof to activate the free call option.

"Hello? Here is the Sanctos Residence." answered Judy the call.

"Hello Judy? It's me, Sarah." said Sarah Scorch.

"Sarah! Hello. It's been a while since we talked. How is your family doing? I hope little Adrienne isn't causing you trouble." asked Judy.

Since she was the head of the HAA in Unova, she was responsible for the children adoption process and personally assigned Adrienne to Sarah. It was rather unfortunate that she couldn't be there personally, but with the sighting of the Comedian, there was just too much work to do. Luckily, that case was successfully closed, too.

"No no. Adrienne is a real sweetheart. She is even opening to a bit of baby treatment now. She just looks so cute when she wears only her hoodie and pull ups! *Squee!*" said Sarah with excitement.

Judy couldn't help but smile. It always warms her heart when a child starts to trusts his new parents this much.

"That's really great to hear! But I think that's not the original reason why you called, right?" asked Judy.

"You are right. I actually wanted to invite you and your family to meet your new niece in person. I know you hadn't a chance to talk to her yourself and it's been a while since the last time you were here." said Sarah.

"I would love to come. How about tomorrow? Me and Marcus have in the moment to wait for some reports anyway before we can do anything. And I'm sure Alexander would love to meet his little cousin." said Judy. Looking already forward to meet the famous "Lady Knight" in person.

"That would be perfect. I'm sure Adrienne would love to meet more of her new family. And especially Alexander. She told us that Keldeo is her favorite Pokemon." said Sarah and Judy could almost hear her bright grin through the phone.

"Then we should keep that visit a surprise for her, don't you think?" said Judy with a smile of herself.

"Yes, I think she will love this surprise. I have to start with dinner now. See you tomorrow." said Sarah.

"We are jsut about to start our own dinner. See you Tomorrow, Sarah. Bye."

And with a final bye from Sarah, they both hang up. Judy got to the Table and told them the plans for tomorrow. Alexander was excited to meet this new cousin of him and Judy decided to not tell him about how he is Adrienne's favorite Pokemon. That will be surely a surprising day tomorrow.


	4. John's New Perspective 4

**IMPORTANT! This is a Collaboration/Crossover work with**

 **Elite Shade's story: "Adrienne's New Perspective"!**

 **It is highly recommended you read BOTH chapters for an optimal F.U.N. and D'awww factor!**

Johns New Perspective Chapter 4

 _The next morning..._

"Hey, mom? Where are we going today?" asked Alex as they all set on the table with their breakfast.

"Well, we are going to visit Uncle Luther and Auntie Sarah today." said Judy with a smile. She know her son loved to visit his aunt and uncle. Mostly because Luther owns his own gaming company and has always the newest games before release. And Sarah writes great stories which he loves to read.

"Awesome! I wonder what new games uncle Luther has this time?" exclaimed Alex cheerfully.

"But before we go there, I have an appointment with some reporters about the kidnapped Pokemon." explained Marcus.

"And besides the new games, I think there is someone else that will be interesting to meet." said Judy.

"Who?" asked Alex confused.

Judy and Marcus smiled and Judy explained: "You remember how Luther and Sarah wanted a child to take care of? Well, congratulation! You have a new little cousin!"

Alex eyes become wide and a smile grew on his face as he heard that. "REALLY!? I have a little cousin? That is even MORE awesome then a new game! I hope he or she likes video games."

Marcus and Judy laughed at the excitement of her son. Judy regained herself and said: "They got a little girl. You both maybe heard of her already. As she was on the run, she was known as 'The lady knight' but her real name is Adrienne. And I'm sure you both will get along just fine."

Marcus looked at the clock on the wall and said: "I think we should go. We both have an interview with some reporters regarding the kidnapping. And it seems word about the human boy who saved the hostages got out."

Judy looked a bit worried and asked: "Do you think the reporters will try to get to him in the hospital for information?"

Marcus thought about it: "I doubt they will do anything as long as he is in the hospital. But I still will assign someone in case he wakes up and try to run away."

Judy smiled a bit devilish at her husband and said: "Oho! And here I thought you wanted him to run away."

Marcus looked at his wife with a deadpan expression: "I want him to be safe. It would be too dangerous for him when he tries to run before he is fully healed. When he is fit again, I will talk to him and try to convince him to give us a chance. When he still wants to life in the woods, we should allow it. Since I doubt we could really stop him..."

Judy lost her smile as she started to clean the table from the Breakfast. Alex was already up in his room and got dressed.

"You really think he will not only fight to run away but that we are not able to stop him?" She asked.

Marcus sighed: "Judy. He alone took out a whole criminal base. There were at least 40 grunts and he knocked them out in less than 2 hours and rescued every single Pokemon. Then he carried an injured Braixen while he himself had a serious wound. To answer your question: No. I don't think we will be able to stop him. At least not without a serious battle."

Marcus took his own dish in his mouth and moved it to the sink for cleaning.

"I just call Saul Shadowlake. I think he will be perfect for the job and can convince him to at least stay until he is fully recovered. Then we are on our way to Castellia city." said Marcus and got to the phone.

"Alright. I will just put something more fitting on in the meantime." said Judy and goes to their bedroom to change clothes.

Marcus dials the number and he heard it ring on the other end.

"Shadowlake here. What can I do for you?" Came the always calm voice from the Greninja.

"It's Marcus here. I have a job for you when you have time." Said Marcus.

"You are my boss. You just need to tell what to do." Said Saul.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I can't ask nicely." Said Marcus.

"I think you should act more professional in your position as leader of the HAA security Team." Came Saul's replay.

"When the situation requires it, I will act more Professional. But back to the reason why I called. You were informed about the young human who rescued the hostages from the rocket base and is currently staying in the Pokemon Center in Mistralton City?" Asked Marcus.

"Yes, I read the report. Not sure if I should be impressed that he took the base out alone or concerned that he didn't got help or even informed us about the situation." Said Saul.

"Well, you will probably get your chance to talk to him yourself." Said Marcus.

"What do you mean, sir?" Asked Saul.

"We wait in the moment for him to wake up. But I'm sure, once he is awake, he will try to run away. I want you to keep an eye on him and stop him when he tries to escape. Convince him to at least wait until I got a chance to talk with him." Explained Marcus.

"I understand sir. But what is when I can't convince him and he tries to escape? I'm sure I could force him to wait, but I don't think that's what you wish." Said Saul.

"No. Don't force him. When he wants to leave, then you will follow him and keep an eye at him. That's the condition when he wants to leave without causing a scene." Said Marcus.

"Understood sir. I will be on my way now. I report when his condition changes." Said Saul.

"Alright. Give a status report to me this evening. Until then Saul." Said Marcus and both hung up the phone.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Judy as she came down from their bedroom.

"I just need to put my uniform on and we are ready." Answered Marcus.

After 10 minutes they stood before the Castelia News studio where the interview was held.

Marcus turned to his wife and son and said: "You both can go to the park and have some fun. This interview will maybe take a while."

"Thanks dad. See you later then." said Alexander and run ahead.

Judy gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck before running after their son.

Marcus entered the Building and was already greeted by the Medicham receptionist.

"Hello, sir. they are ready and just waiting for you. It's on the second floor, room 114." Said the Medicham.

Marcus nodded at her and said: "Thanks Linda. I'm on my way then."

He reached the door with the number and a nametag of *April Clawhauser* and knocked on it.

"Come in." said a female voice from inside.

Marcus opened the door and saw a Wartortle in a green shirt and blue jeans sitting at a desk and tipping something on the pc. On a hook at the wall was a yellow Raincoat.

As she looked up, she saw Marcus and smiled at him: "Ah, mister Sanctos. Nice to see you had time by the amount of work you certainly have. Please, take a seat on the couch."

Marcus greeted her and took a seat on one of the two couches who faced each other. April finished her tipping and took a notepad and pencil and got over to Marcus and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Well, you certainly know why I requested this interview, right?"Asked April.

"It has no doubt to do with the mass kidnapping a few days ago. I'm willing to answer as much questions as I can Mrs. Clawhauser" Said Marcus.

"Thank you. And please, just call me April. I have already a few questions prepared which I'm sure the readers would like to get answered." Explained April.

She flipped a page on her notebook and started: "Question number one: How goes the investigation regarding the head behind this mass Kidnapping?"

"Well, we are still going through the information we could safe from the mainframe of their base. The leads so far point to Giovanni. The leader of the biggest crime organization, Team Rocket. But we don't ignore the possibility of maybe a different leader."

April scribbled his answer on the notepad and continued.

"Question number two: Does you have any information about the motive for this mass kidnapping?"

"So far is the motive for this kidnapping unknown. We are still analyzing the recovered data for information but it looks like they wanted to use some kind of brainwashing to take control of them." Answered Marcus.

April's eyebrow rose at hearing that. "Shouldn't that information be classified? It sound like it's dangerous information." Asked April.

Marcus smiled and answered: "I believe that to tell the truth is important when you answer a question."

April smiled herself at this answer and scribbled it down. "Question number three: Is it true that a rather young human teen was involved in the rescue of the Pokemon?"

Marcus sighed. He know this question would come sooner or later. It wasn't really hard to guess where this question come from since he bolted with an injured human teen on his back in the Pokemon center on the same day of the kidnapping.

They still had not a little bit of background information on the boy.

"Yes. There was a Human teen involved in the rescue. But I would like to know what you already know about this?" asked Marcus.

April thought about that and said: "Well, I fear my information's are rather limited. I only know it's a boy and he was dangerously wounded as you yourself brought him to the Mistralton City Pokemon Center. As I interviewed a few of the Victims, they refused to know anything about a human being involved and said it was only the HAA that rescued them. That leads to another question: why does the HAA want to keep this kid a secret?"

Marcus sighed and thought about that. The boy clearly doesn't want to be known he was involved. But his injury makes it now nearly impossible to keep it a secret. And it's not like he can give them much information either.

"Well, It is true that a Human Teen was involved in the rescue of the kidnapped Pokemon. But I fear we have so far no more information on him as you. We know he calls himself John Doe and he seems to try not to draw too much attention. He wants to stay Anonym and so far he is doing an excellent job with it. Even the other regions have no further information on him." Explained Marcus. He hopes he makes the right decision...

3 hours later and the interview ended. April thanked him and Marcus got on his way to meet up with his family.

It took him half an hour to arrive at the Park. He smiled as he saw Alex chasing some laughing children.

 _"He really loves to play with them."_ Thought Marcus. _"I should maybe talk with Judy about that..."_

He walked over to his wife who sat on a bench and watched their son playing with the children while talking with some of the other parents.

"We couldn't be more happy with our little David. He struggled at first, but after he gave it a real try, he accepted his new life really well." Tells a Nidoqueen the gathered parents.

Judy smiled at this. She loves to hear how the human children are accepting their new life's and how much happier they are with their new families. Of course, there are some who are still struggling to this new world. But she was sure it was the right choice for Humans and Pokemon to life as one family.

"I see you have your fun." said Marcus as he walked over to his wife and gave her a loving kiss.

"Hello, hon. How was the interview?" asked Virizion and returned the kiss.

"As you know me, I answered every question truthfully. I just hope it was the right choice to tell them about the boy." he said with a dubious look in his eyes.

Judy looked her husband in the eyes and smiled. "I'm sure this is the best choice. There are already rumors about him going around and I think it's best when they know more about him."

Marcus sighed and smiled while saying: "You are right. I shouldn't doubt my choice and stay to it."

His wife nodded and turned to Alexander who was buried under a pile of laughing children. Human and Pokemon alike.

She smiled and called out: "Alexander! It's time to go or we will be too late."

Alexander and the kids all said "Awww..." but they got off from him and he said his goodbye to them before joining his parents for the way to the Scorches and his new cousin.

They arrived a few minutes later at the Scorches house. Marcus knocked and moments later was the door opened by Sarah who greeted them and invited them inside.

After the greeting, they moved to the living room where Luther sat on the couch and bounced a girl on his knee who was wearing a Pink shirt and Pull-Up.

"Well hey there Marcus! Judy! How's it going Alex?" Luther said happily while still bouncing Adrienne on his knee.

"Hiya Uncle Luther! It's going great! Is this my new little cousin?" Alex said excitedly as he trotted over to Adrienne and Luther.

 _"She looks really cute like that."_ he thought and had to hold himself back from scooping her up and cuddle her.

"Yep! This is little Adrienne!" Luther said, picking her up by her armpits to show her off.  
"Adrienne," Luther said happily addressing his still stunned little hatchling, "this is your new cousin, and that's your new Auntie and your new Uncle."

"Hi, I'm Alex!" he said happily and couldn't resist to tickle her free hanging feet with his tail. She happily giggled and kicked her feet in a try to escape. He stopped as Judy came over to great her new little niece.

"Hello there sweetie! I'm Auntie Judy, and I'm so happy to welcome you to the family!" Judy said as she then started to affectionately nuzzle Adrienne, who Luther was still holding out under her arms. This tickled as well making Adrienne laugh some more.

"Oh, you are just the absolute most adorable baby girl I've ever seen!" Judy squealed in delight as she redoubled her nuzzling efforts. "Who's a cute wittle baby? You are! Who is? You! Yes you are, yes you are!"

The happy tickling was interrupted as Sarah floated over and explained they were not fully babying Adrienne and taking it slowly.

Judy looked at the blushing face of her niece and said: "I'm sorry sweetie. I was just so excited to see you there, in your little training pants, and I couldn't help myself." Judy resumed her affectionate nuzzling, and Alex resumed tickling her.

Luther sat the embarrassed girl on the couch with a light crinkle and showed Alex the latest game of his company.

"Sarah, I'm really sorry for that. I shouldn't have just assumed you are fully babying her." said Judy.

"It's no problem. Mistakes like that happen. And I have to say, she is maybe taking the babying slowly, but she loves the attention she gets. And I think... this is more like to give her a happy childhood with loving parents." said Sarah as she remembered what Adrienne had said about her "other" parents not caring about her.

Judy smiled as she saw the love in Sarah's eyes as she looked at her daughter who was still sitting on the couch.

"I agree with you. And I think there is no one more suited to give her a second, and more happy, childhood. And maybe Alex could help you out sometime. Having a little girl to take care of can be sometimes tiring and Alex is an experienced Babysitter who would love to take care of his little cousin. But for now, how about you tell what has all happened since you became a mother?"

Marcus took this chance to go and greet Adrienne himself after his wife and son were finished with occupying her. He noticed Adrienne was a bit nervous and he noticed, he had a serious face. But then he smiled warmly at her and nuzzled her himself which caused her to giggle more.

"Hello there sweetie! I'm your uncle Marcus. I would like to apologize for my son and my wife, but when they heard about you, they were both very excited to meet you." He said now looking her in the eye, smiling. Adrienne smiled back.

"Besides, I don't think that they were prepared for how cute you actually are in person." he said happily nuzzling her some more. Adrienne giggle and blushed some more. Just then, Alex trotted back over to her.

"Hey Adrienne, wanna play a game?" he asked excitedly.

Adrienne calmed down and found her voice again. "S-sure, uhm...Alex?"

"Alright!" he said excitedly as he picked her up with his tail and carried her over to the TV, where Luther was just finishing setting up the console. He looked up and chuckled at the sight of Adrienne, still in her trainers, being cradled in Alex's dexterous tail.

"Have fun you two. And be sure to tell me if you see any glitches."

"Will do uncle Luther!" Alex said happily. Adrienne just blushed some more. Luther chuckled again as he tousled Alex's main and then leaned down to kiss Adrienne on her forehead, before walking over to where the adults were happily chatting.

Adrienne had assumed that when Alex got to the TV, he would set her down, and they would play. She was actually only half right. After getting their controllers, he then sat himself down first, and then Adrienne down on her crinkly bottom. She blushed as he kept his tail securely wrapped around her.

"You ready Adrienne?" he asked.

"Yes!" Adrienne said, looking excited to play with her Keldeo cousin.

Before they started, Alex asked "Do you need to go potty first?" His experience as Babysitter tells him it would be better to ask.

"I'm good!" Adrienne said.

"Alright then!" Alex said happily as he started the console up.

They immediately got started on Mythos, the name Luther had currently changed Gate Walker to.

 _"I think I should go easy on her. I'm an expert when it comes to Video Games."_ Thought Alex.

This thought was soon removed as he saw Adrienne's own expert skills in the game. She clearly had the advantage as she had played this game before.

They played together in an Arena against more and more difficult enemies. The crowd cheered and throw sometimes items and gold in the Arena for them to collect.

While they were deeply into playing their game, Luther and the adults were watching them have fun together, with Alex's tail still wrapped around Adrienne protectively.  
"That is just one of the cutest sights I've ever seen!" Judy gushed while Sarah discreetly, so as not to interrupt their game, snapped a few pictures.

"She does indeed seem like a sweet little girl. I think that she's very happy here." Marcus said while looking at them. He smiled as he said it, then a slight frown came over his face.

 _"I wonder if the boy, John, would accept this life so easily like her."_ he thought.

Judy watched her son and niece playing together and then turned to Luther "So Luther, Adrienne looks like she's very good at that game you made." She said casually.

"Oh yeah, she and I play it all the time." he said proudly.

"So your saying that your playtime with your new daughter consists mainly of you two vegging out in front of the TV, playing video games?" Judy said with a hint of an oncoming scolding in her tone.

"I...w-w-well...I mean we're just getting her comfortable..." Luther trailed off, looking Mareepish.

Judy sighed. "Luther, a little girl like Adrienne needs to be outside playing, and getting some fresh air! I think after they finish their match or whatever it's called, she and Alex should spend some time playing outside in that darling little sandbox I saw in your yard. Has Adrienne even played in it?"

"I...w-w-ell...I was getting to that slowly..." he trailed off again.  
Judy just sighed again and thought with a little chuckle _"He is as terrible as some of the children."_

Marcus was still thinking about John and how he would react when they suggest to him being adopted in a lovely Pokemon family.

"Uhmm... alrighty then!" Luther said enthusiastically, in a desperate attempt at avoiding any further scolding. It just so happened that at that exact moment, Adrienne cheered loudly and stood up while Alex groaned.

"And that's how you fight a troll!" she said excitedly.

Judy looked over as Adrienne was standing up with her fists in the air in Victory. _"She wants to be a big girl but seems to be open for trying the babying."_ She thought as she noticed her nieces wet trainers.

"Oh and Luther?" Judy asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yes?" he asked tentatively, afraid that he was going to walk into another scolding.

"Would it be alright if I took care of changing little Adrienne? Her trainers look pretty wet from here, and I think that she would be better protected, as well as even more darling, in a diaper."

"Uhh... well..." Luther said as he looked to Sarah. She looked to Adrienne and then back to Judy.

"Well Judy," she said gently, "if Adrienne agrees then of course yes."

Judy smiled and then walked over to Adrienne and Alex.

"Aww! Okay, best two outta three?" Alex asked.

"You're on!" she said.

Judy pranced right on over and stood in between them and the TV.

"Actually you two, we were talking and decided that it would probably be best to take this playtime outside!" she said happily as she started to herd Adrienne and Alex by gently nudging them away from the TV.

Alex picked Adrienne back up with his tail, and started to carry her towards the front door.

"Whoopsie! First I think Adrienne needs a quick changie though!" she said happily as she made two vines from a vine whip grow off her body, and scoop her niece out of Alex's tail.

"That is of course you wouldn't mind being changed by your auntie sweetie?" Judy asked while looking her in the eye with a glimmer of hope for a bit Auntie-Niece bonding.

Adrienne blushed but said slowly: "I guess it's okay."

When Judy heard her agree, she smiled brightly and kissed her niece on the head. She then trotted up the stairs while carrying her niece in her vines.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you'll get to play with Alex some more. I just wanna make sure you're not getting a diapee rash though!" she said as she gently nuzzled her before laying her down on the changing table.

Summoning more vines, she made quick work of tearing open the sides of the used trainers, wiping her, and then holding up another pull-up and a diaper.

"Alrighty then sweetie. Now, I know you prefer you cute little trainers, but I really think that you would be better off today in a nice and cozy didee! But it's your choice." Judy explained while looking hopefully at Adrienne.

Adrienne looked at either undergarment, and pointed to the diaper and blushed.

Judy said nothing as she used her vines to lift Adrienne's bottom up, while sliding the now open diaper beneath her. She made sure to powder her thoroughly, before taping her back up.

"There we go, all squeaky clean and ready to play!" she said while nuzzling her some more.

Adrienne was very embarrassed, but said nothing, just blushing some more.

Judy saw the Pacifier clipped to her shirt and couldn't resist to pop it in her mouth.

"Awwww! You are just so cute!" Judy said as she carried her back down, cradled in her vines.  
As they descended the stairs, Adrienne saw Alex talking with Luther Sarah and Marcus about something that seemed to make him really happy.

"You can count on me!" he while raising a front hoof and saluting with it, causing Luther to chuckle and ruffle his mane again.

"We sure can! Oh! Here comes Adrienne!" he said with a bright smile upon seeing her. She smiled back as she took her pacifier out.

"Are you ready to play some more with your cousin?" he said as he took her from Judy and lightly bopped her nose.

"Yep!" she said excitedly.

"Great! So let's get you two over there so your Auntie doesn't scold me some more!" he said happily. Adrienne giggled, thinking that he was just kidding. She didn't notice him quickly looking over his shoulder before setting her down in front of the sandbox.

Alex noticed that Adrienne was embarrassed and decided to try a game that was a bit more for "grown-ups" and started drawing lines in the sand.

Luther then gently sat her down, and tousled her hair a bit.

"You two have some fun now!" he said, glancing over his shoulder again before heading back to the adults. Adrienne didn't notice that though, she was too busy listening to Alex explain the game he had come up with.  
"Alright! I thought of a really fun game if you wanna play it!" Alex said as he nudged a red ball over to Adrienne.

"Uh...sure!" Adrienne said as she picked it up and looked at what Alex had drawn in the sand. There was a great big line dividing the, as she now noticed, quite large sandbox in half. There were a series of circles with small, yet clearly well made, sandcastles at the center of each one, on either side of the line, and Alex explained how this was part of the game.

"Okay, we each have a side. We each have a ball. While staying on our respective sides, we take turns trying to knock down each other's sand castles with our own balls. The winner is the first one to knock down all of the other's sandcastles! Easy right?" he asked proudly.  
"Uhm...sure! But how did you make so many sandcastles so fast?" Adrienne asked, truly amazed.

"Well I am a water/fighting type you know?" he said happily trotting over to his side. Alex let Adrienne go first, since she was "younger". Her red ball destroyed the very castle she was aiming for, and she cheered.  
The adults sat in the gazebo and watched their children play their little game.

"We are sorry to up and just spring this on you, but neither of us can change the dates for our meetings." Luther said to Marcus and Judy. "Besides, I don't like the idea of putting Adrienne in the daycare at work, what with Tania causing three more complaints from employees about their children being babied when they weren't supposed to be. And we're afraid that something similar would happen if we ask Mattie to babysit Adrienne for us."

"I can imagine." Marcus said, chuckling.

"It's absolutely no bother to us or to Alex though!" Judy said as she continued to watch the kids play. By now, Alex had already taken three of Adrienne's castles, and she had four of his.  
"Besides, he likes babysitting. He loves getting opportunities to show how responsible he is. Not to mention, I can already tell that he and Adrienne are going to have fun together!"

Adrienne's red ball destroyed the last of Alex's castles, and she still had two left on her side. He then immediately went over to her and said something to her. She blushed briefly, and then nodded. Alex smiled as he picked her up with his tail again, and sat her on his back. He then started to trot around the yard, holding Adrienne securely with his tail the whole time. Adrienne had the biggest smile on her face and giggled loudly.

The adults all smiled at that, while Sarah and Judy cooed. Sarah then whipped out her camera again and started to snap pictures left and right. She got several perfect ones of Adrienne riding Alex, with the brightest smile she had ever seen, in just her shirt with her binky attached, and a diaper. Adrienne in that moment, looked absolutely carefree and happy. It truly warmed all four of their hearts to see such a sight.

 _"This is truly what's best for Adrienne."_ Judy thought as Alex started to canter, making Adrienne giggle some more. _"She's safe, happy, loved, and being taken care of... I can't just let John go back to the woods!"_ Judy thought, a determined look now in her eye.

After a few more laps around the yard, Marcus flagged them down with a hoof and called them over to where they were sitting.  
"Well, it certainly looks like you two are just having the best time!" he said as they walked up, Alex now insisting that he cradle Adrienne in his tail some more.  
"But we were thinking about going out to lunch as a family, what do you two say to that?"

"Sounds like fun to me!" Alex said. "What about you Addie?"

Adrienne blushed at Alex's nickname for her. "Okay, sounds good to me too." she said.

"Well then I think we need to get a certain little Jewel dressed before we head out then."

Sarah said as she floated over and plucked Adrienne from Alex's tail, and floated with her daughter cradled in her arms upstairs.

Judy looked over to Luther and said: "You have a really darling little girl. I can tell she loves it here with you and Sarah as her parents."

Luther blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of his head as he said: "Thanks Judy. Sarah and I are really happy to have such a wonderful daughter. Every day she makes us so happy when she just smiles at us and calls us mom and dad. We would do anything to make her happy."

Judy and Marcus smiled at this. They know Luther and Sarah would keep Adrienne happy and safe.

Luther then looked to Judy and said: "Judy? I have a question for you."

Judy was a bit perplexed by that but nodded for him to continue.

"You are the head of the HAA in Unova and sees many Pokemon Families with their human children. But have you ever thought about having a human child yourself? I mean, you both would be great parents. Alexander is the best evidence for that and he would surely love a little brother or sister."

Judy looked wide eyed at Luther. It's not like that thought never occured to her. She saw how happy the other families are with their children (after they accepted their new life) and thought about how it would be if her and Marcus would be parents to a human child. Alexander would be surely happy to have a little brother or sister to play with.

"Well, it's not like we haven't thought about it. But with our jobs and working time... we are just not sure if we could handle it." said Judy.

"I think you both could easily handle it. Not only are you both the leader of the HAA in Unova, but you are both Legendaries. That must count for something, right?" said Luther with a chuckle. "Just think about it."

Once everyone was all ready to go, out they went into the city. They walked for a few blocks, Adrienne being given a Grumpiggyback ride on Luther, before they finally arrived at the restaurant that they had in mind.

'Le Chandelure' read the sign written in fancy calligraphy over the entrance. When they entered, the atmosphere was one that no one would be expecting. On the outside, the entrance suggested that the decorum was one of upscale casual, yet when they entered, it just seemed like a normal restaurant. Then Adrienne and Alex's eyes both lit up when they saw, across from the main dining area, an arcade. Luther chuckled at their expressions, and handed each of them a roll of quarters as he set Adrienne down.

"Have fun you two!" he said as he rubbed their heads, ignoring the look Judy was shooting him. Adrienne and Alex both laughed as they then quickly headed over to the flashing lights of the arcade. Adrienne noticed that she was walking with a slight waddle, the diaper was actually pretty bulky. Alex saw his little cousin walking a bit unsure and wrapped his tail reassuringly around her. She smiled, and they continued to the arcade.

Soon, the four adults were seated, and they looked over the menus. After a while, just before the food arrived, Alex and Adrienne had returned, having spent all of their quarters.  
"You two look like you've enjoyed yourselves." Marcus said happily, for they had two of the biggest grins on their faces.

"You bet! Adrienne set three new high scores!" Alex said happily. He glossed over the fact that he was competing against her, and she had won most times handily.  
"Well we ordered a little while ago, for you two as well, and the food should be arriving any time now."

No sooner had Marcus finished explaining that to them, before a Chandelure waiter arrived bearing all of their dishes. Judy and Sarah both had salads, Adrienne noticed that her mother had small chunks of what appeared to be crystals sprinkled on hers. Luther and Marcus both had steaks, Luther's being well done and covered in spicy Cheri berry sauce, Marcus with what appeared to be small metal filings on his.

Adrienne and Alex both had some chicken strips with a side of fries. As the waiter looked Adrienne over, and commented on her cuteness, he then asked if they would like a booster seat or high chair for her. She blushed, while Alex nuzzled her to make her feel safe.

"Oh, no thank you." Sarah said while Judy softly cooed at how cute it was for Alex to be so protective of Adrienne. They then ate their meal happily talking about several things before Judy brought up something that Adrienne hadn't thought about in a long time.

"So, have you two decided on whether or not Adrienne should start school next semester?"  
Luther and Sarah looked at each other, realizing that they had both completely forgotten about her schooling.

"It's alright if you don't wish to enroll her, if she's getting the full baby treatment that is. But surely, if she's going to be a big girl, then she needs to go to school." Judy said.  
"Well...I suppose that's true." Sarah said tentatively, looking a little worriedly at Adrienne. She hoped that this wouldn't be a sensitive subject for her.

"Well, it's not like you won't have options for her. The schools these days all cater to the age lifestyle of the children who enroll. Adrienne can still learn all of her lessons in a preschool setting if she wanted. And even if she didn't want that, but still decided to continue to wear her diapers, she could still attend regular classes and the teachers would still be understanding of that as well."

"Really?" Luther asked, not knowing much about this.  
"Oh yes, I have a friend who works as a teacher, and I'm sure that she can sent you some brochures to look over if you'd like."

"Well...we could give them a look." Luther said, still unsure about the waters that they were treading here.

Alex then turned to Adrienne. "Hey, maybe you and I will be in the same class next semester!" he said excited at the prospect. Adrienne smiled back, and everyone at the table relaxed that she clearly wasn't outright objecting to it. They continued on with their meals. After they had finished, and paid, Adrienne yawned loudly, and was then cradled in Sarah's arms as they left.

"Well, we had a lot of fun meeting our cute little niece, and we look forward to her birthday next week!" Judy said as she nuzzled Adrienne again, soon joined in the nuzzling of the girl by Alex, who also started to tickle her with his tail. After Adrienne had finished her laughing and kicking, several Pokemon passing by cooing at the cute display, Marcus then went up to her and nuzzled her some more.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you sweetie. We're all very happy that you're part of our family now."

"I'm happy I am too uncle Marcus!" she said as she gave him a hug around his neck from Sarah's arms.

"But we've actually got to get home now. A certain Keldeo has some important training to do before the day is out."

"Really Dad?" Alex asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"You betcha!" Marcus said, tousling his mane with a hoof.

They all then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"And, Alex? What do you think of your new baby cousin?" Asked Judy.

"I think she is awesome! We had a lot of fun playing together. I can't wait to see her again. It's like I have a little sister!" Exclaimed Alex.

Marcus and Judy stopped for a moment and thought about what Luther had said. Were they really able to take care of a human child?

Marcus smiled then looked to Alex and said: "Well, when you are the big brother, then it will be your job to protect you little sister. So, let's start the training right here with a run home!"

"Alright dad!" Said Alex and both run alongside towards home.

Judy chuckled as she saw them running together and thought: _"I already have two kids. But could I take care of three?"_

They returned home and Alex immediately got in the backyard to a small clearing for their Training.

Judy got to the phone to prepare a present for her little niece.


	5. Jennifer's New Perspective 1

**I wish to thank KenitohMenara, Author of _"Rosa's New Perspective"_ , for giving me permission to post this extra story and Elite Shade, Author of _"Adrienne's New Perspective"_ for giving me some good ideas for this one. You should read both stories, since they are really good.  
**

 **This story will be a bit more out of the norm from the other "New Perspective" stories because the parents will be more forcefull with the baby-treatment for their new child.**

 **J-20: Firstly: I'm glad you like it^^Secondly: You asked in your review if I based John's Appearance of "Johnny of guilty gear". I actually never heard of this game or character before. The Cowboyhat and Mantle Combination is just my personal favorite^^  
**

 **Jennifer's New Perspective**

Chapter 1

It was six month after the Revolution of the Pokemon, leaded by the Psychic types, ended. The Pokemon had founded the HAA (Human Adoption Agency) and started to gather the trainers and put them in Pokemon families who dressed and treated them like infants.

Many trainers could escape in the wild and hide from the Pokemon. But the HAA had patrols send out to find them and bring them to safety where they waited for Pokemon to adopt them.

Jennifer, 14 years old, looked around Veilstone City from her hideout while thinking about her next move. She needed supplies when she wants to make it to the next city. The Veilstone Department Store seems a good choice. Lots of different shops to gather many supplies for her next travel.

She makes her way to the store, wearing a green summer dress she "found" to disguise her to look like she was an adopted child from a Pokemon Family. Her brown hair, which reached to the half of her back, was tied at the end with a ribbon.

"So far, so good..." said Jennifer to herself as she entered the Department Store and starts to look around for what she needed. She luckily had still some money to pay for what she needed. On the way she saws many Pokemon with their human children dressed and treated like babies. What confused her was that many of them seemed embarrassed but still happy with being the babies of Pokemon.

Well, they can be as happy as they want, but she would never let this happen to her.

She already got to three stores and the employers and other Pokemon commented what a big girl she was to go shopping for her parents.

Luckily, she had gotten a pill that let her talk to Pokemon while she was shortly captured but could escape.

Not so luckily, she got separated from her Pokemon. She wondered what they are doing right now? They probably have found themselves some nice mates and starting families. Maybe even adopting humans of their own and treat them like babies...

The thought made her shudder slightly as she walked past an coffee shop.

"Jennifer?" asked suddenly a female voice from behind. Jennifer stopped in shock. She know this voice.

Fear tugged on her heart as she turned around to face the Delphox that was her first Pokemon, best friend and former partner.

The Delphox was wearing a blue dress with fitting shoes. She was even a few heads bigger as Jennifer, which came from the growth enhancers the Pokemon created to help the smallest Pokemon to take care of their human children. She stood beside a chair at one of the tables at the coffee shop, where she has clearly been sitting before she spotted her former Trainer.

"Oh my Arceus! It IS you! Jennifer!" Said the Delphox overjoyed to see her former Trainer again. She quickly got over to the still shocked girl and scooped her up to give her a hug which lead to her loosing the grip on her shopping bags who fall to the ground.

Jennifer came out of her shock and hugged her former Pokemon a bit awkwardly back.

"Hi Delphox. It's good to see you again." said Jennifer.

The Delphox giggle a bit and loosened the hug but didn't set her back on the ground. Instead, she sat her on her arm like a child which caused Jennifer to blush.

"Actually, my real name is Samantha Fireflower." Said Samantha and couldn't help herself as she poked Jennifer on the nose. Making her even more blush.

She then noticed the shopping bag on the ground and asked: "Are you shopping with your new parents? I would like to meet them and ask if it's ok when I come over to visit you."

Jennifer felt like she could kick herself. She hadn't thought about a back-story for her disguise!

But maybe Samantha could help her... surely she wouldn't sell her out... right?

"Well? Where are your parents?" Asked Samantha again, thinking Jennifer didn't heard her.

"Well... the thing is..." Jennifer leaned forward Samantha lowered her head so her former Trainer could whisper in her ear: "I'm actually still on the run. I'm just dressed like that so the Pokemon think I have been already adopted."

Samantha stood there with her eyes going wide for a moment before she looked at Jennifer and asked silently if she tells the truth. Jennifer nodded and Samantha got a big smile on her face.

"That's actually wonderful news! And I think I have a solution for your problem." Said Samantha suddenly.

Jennifer looked a bit confused at her friend and asked: "A solution for what problem?"

Samantha took the shopping bag on the ground and got over to the table to pay for her coffee and to get her own shopping bag before turning back to her trainer she still hold in her arms.

"Well... since you don't have a family to take care of you, I will do it."

Jennifer stared in disbelief at her former Pokemon. "W-what do you mean by that?" She asked in the hope she didn't mean what she thought her former Pokemon meant...

Samantha smiled at her and said: "I'm going to adopt you of course. You always took good care of me, now it's my turn to take care of you."

Jennifer couldn't belief what she heard. Her own former Pokemon wanted to adopt her? That can only be a nightmare.

But as Samantha got on her way to the exit and bounced her soon-to-be daughter to get a better grip on her, Jennifer know it was no dream.

She started to struggle and tried to get down, but Samantha was holding her securely.

"Stop struggling sweetie. I promise you, me and my mate will take good care of you." Samantha said.

Jennifer noticed she couldn't get out of the grip and was just sitting there and let herself being carried. Then she thought about what Samantha just said.

"Your mate? You are married?" Jennifer asked.

"Well yes. It was actually during the revolution that we meet and just a few weeks later, we were together. She is the most caring and beautiful Ninetales I have ever meet." Samantha sighed happily and smiled at Jennifer before she continued. "And now we will even have a little girl of our own."

Samantha nuzzled Jennifer's cheek with her nose and Jennifer could feel the warm breathing on her skin which made her blush again.

"Well, I don't know if I... wait a minute.. did you said *she*? I didn't know you swing that way." said Jennifer.

"We couldn't talk properly before. I'm really happy that we are now able to really talk with each other." Samantha leaved the Department store with Jennifer in her arm and walked to a nearby car.

She sat the shopping bags down and opened the door to the back seats first. She then proceeded to sit Jennifer in and strapped her down. Jennifer tried to protest and tells her she could do this on her own. But Samantha ignored her and soon she was safely seated for the drive home.

Jennifer considered to just open the belt and run away, but she was in the middle of the city and she would never make it out. But if she don't run, she would end up being adopted by her former Pokemon.

She decided to take the risk as Samantha was putting the shopping bags in the luggage space.

She opened the belt and door of the car and started to run... she didn't came far as she noticed her feet didn't touched the ground any longer.

A Gallade with blue glowing eyes and raised arm came over to her. She could see he wore some kind of uniform. On his chest was a badge with the initials HAA.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady? It's not nice to just run away." He said and carried Jennifer in his Psychic grip over to Samantha who watched the whole thing with an disappointed look.

He hold her in his grip and asked Samantha: "Is this your daughter, ma'am? I found her running away from your car."

Samantha still looked disappointed at Jennifer and the girl felt actually a little bit guilty for just running away.

"Yes. This is my daughter. Or more like, she will be once we make it official. She is actually my former trainer and I found her in the department store today. Disguised to look like she was already adopted and buying supplies for, what I assume, a longer travel." Samantha explained.

"And after discovering that she isn't adopted, you decided to adopt her?" asked the Officer.

Samantha nodded and answered: "Yes. As I said, she is my former trainer and always took good care of me. And now I want to do the same for her. But it seems, she is still a bit scared about the adoption. I can't really blame her. It is a bit weird that Pokemon take care of humans and that will not change for a while. But I'm confident she will come to like it with time."

The Officer smiled and looked back to Jennifer: "You can be happy to have a mommy like her."

He then carried her over to Samantha who took her in her arms and cradled her before sitting her back in the car-seat and fastened the belt.

"You can come over at the HAA office to make the adoption official. I will call them and they can prepare the needed papers. It shouldn't be a problem for you adopting her." said the Officer and walked away. Samantha thanked him and sat in the driver seat.

She turned around and looked at Jennifer who was looking unhappily out the window.

"Jennifer..." started Samantha, "I know you don't like the idea of being adopted. But I really just want to help you finding a place in this new world. And sorry for being so blunt but... it will never be like it was. We Pokemon have won the War. We did it BECAUSE we care about humans."

Jenifer still looked out the window.

Samantha continued: "Just think about it. What does you have when you run away in the wild? Do you have a safe place to sleep? Fresh food? What is you get hurt?"

Jennifer sighed. She know Samantha was right. But she still doesn't want to be just adopted by Pokemon and treated like a child. But for the moment, she doesn't really have a choice.

Samantha sighed and said: "For whatever it's worth. I really love you. I promised myself that, when the war is over, I would definitely adopting you. I even send a request to the HAA to inform me when you are found. As I saw you in the department store, my first thought was to find your new parents and plead them to give you to me."

Jennifer looked surprised to Samantha, who was now looking forward and starting the car for the drive home.

It was a silent drive and Jennifer took the time to think about what Samantha said.

The car came to a stop in front of a rather big two story house that was a bit outside from the city. Samantha got out firstly and opened the belt from Jennifer as she promised to not run away.

Samantha took her on the hand and they got to the backside of the car where they uploaded the shopping bags. Jennifer wanted to carry her own bags, but Samantha took them from her and Jennifer soon found herself in the same position as in the Department Store, meaning, being carried in one arm by Samantha.

They came to the door and Samantha put the bags on the ground to open the door. She got inside and into a kitchen to put the bags down. She then adjusted her hold on Jennifer to hold her a little bit more cradled while slightly rocking her while walking into the hallway.

"Manda! I'm back! And I brought something special for us!" Called Samantha in the house. Jennifer blushed since she know exactly what Samantha meant with "something special".

She heard another female voice answering: "I'm coming."

Samantha looked to Jenny and said with a smile: "Ready to meet your other new mommy, sweetie?"


	6. Jennifer's New Perspective 2

Jennifer Chapter 2

To say Jennifer was baffled would be an understatement. Not only was she discovered by her own Pokemon that she wasn't adopted like the other trainers but her own Pokemon decided to adopt her!

Jennifer looked back into the hallway as she heard footsteps (or was this paw steps?) coming closer. She saw a door on the side open and out came a Ninetales wearing a cute pink dress with a big white bow on the back. The Ninetales came over to Samantha and saw her holding the blushing girl in her arms.

"Sam? Who is this little cutie? Are you babysitting again?" asked Manda the Ninetales with a smile as she tickled Jennifer with one of her tails.

Jennifer couldn't resist and giggled as she tried to shove the tail away from her.

Samantha giggled herself at the display before her and said: "Well... not really. You remember how I told you how I wanted to adopt my trainer?"

Manda stopped her tickling and gave the girl some space to breath. She looked to Samantha and nodded.

"Well, let me introduce you to our new daughter: Jennifer Fireflower." Samantha said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Manda looked from the girl to her wife and back.

"You mean... this is... and we will be..." Manda tried to say but stuttered.

Samantha giggled at the stuttering of her wife and said with a nod: "Yes. We are finally parents to a really cute baby girl."

The Ninetales stood there for a while without moving a muscle. Then a large smile crept over her muzzle and she yelled: "YES! We are PARENTS! I can't believe it! We really have a child of our own! Oh, I just know she will love it here with time. We can go to the Park to play, have cute tea parties with some Plushie's, oh and she will totally love all the cute outfits we have already prepared for her and..."

Samantha chuckled, patted her on the head and said: "Let's not get overboard. We maybe should show her, her new room first. Then we can prepare dinner. It's already pretty late."

Manda chuckled and blushed a bit: "Yes, I think you are right. What do you say, sweetie? You want to see your new room?"

Asked Manda and brushed a tail lovely over Jennifer cheek. The tail felt soft and warm...

 _"Like the touch of a mother..."_ thought Jennifer and just nodded. Overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt from them both.

"Let's go then! We can already dress you for bedtime while we are there." said Manda and walked the hallway along followed by Samantha carrying Jennifer in a cradled position.

Jennifer head laid on Samantha's chest and she could hear her calming heartbeat.

She almost fell asleep, but a light chuckle and a stroking sensation on her cheek kept her awake.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Jenny. We still need to show you your new room and dress you for dinner and bedtime." Said Samantha while stroking with the tip of her nose along Jennifer's cheek.

Jennifer giggled a bit and said: "Hihihi. Your nose feels cold."

Samantha giggled too and they both entered a dark room.

Manda switched the light on and it took Jennifer a few second to adjust her eyes. What she saw, well, was actually exactly what she expected to see when she ever get's adopted by a Pokemon Family...

It was a pink painted nursery room. With a large crib in one corner, a big Playpen in the middle filled with stuffed Pokemon dolls and some blocks and, what she feared the most, a large changing table standing at one wall filled with diapers and other baby-caring supplies.

Samantha looked at the stunned face of her daughter and said: "I know this is a big change for you and you will not accept this new life right away. But I want you to know, we do this because we love you and want only the best for you."

Jennifer was still stunned. She really didn't expected her own Pokemon would treat her like a baby.

Samantha gave the stunned Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and carried her over to the changing table to lie her down. Manda already begun to get all the necessary supplies to put her new baby girl in a diaper.

Jennifer came out of her stun as Samantha begun to undress her.

"What are you doing? I don't need a diaper! You should know I'm already potty trained!" She screamed in anger at her Pokemon.

Samantha kept undressing her and said: "I know, sweetie. But this is like starting a new life in this new world. And the best start is right from the beginning. This will be a new start for both, Pokemon and Human, together. We want you to life with us together as equals, as one family."

Jenny was now sitting on the changing table with just her underwear and Samantha pushed her into a lying position. Jennifer resisted and kept sitting.

Samantha looked to Manda for help and Manda used her tails to keep Jennifer lied down while Samantha now took Jennifer's underwear.

Manda used another tail to move something in Jennifer's mouth. It was a Pacifier! Noticed Jennifer.

"That will help to calm your nerves, hon." said Manda and kept the Pacifier with her tail in her daughters mouth.

Jennifer moved her head from side to side, but the Tail moved with her and kept the Pacifier in place.

She then noticed Samantha lifting her legs and moved a rather thick diaper under her bottom. As her legs came down again, she could feel the soft material and it was like lying on a cloud.

She then could smell the baby powder that was spread over her lower body and heard the crinkling of the diaper as it was lifted between her legs and lied on her stomach. The ripping sound of the tapes signaled the finishing touch. She was now really back in diapers like a baby.

But her new "mommies" were not finished yet. Samantha pulled something from under the table that Jennifer couldn't see and asked Manda what she thought.

"I think that will be looking lovely on our little kit." she said.

Jennifer thought about what they could mean as she suddenly felt how something was pulled over her legs and up to cover her diaper. She felt a little bump on her rear and soon Mandas tails loosed their grip and Jennifer was sat up on the table.

"Now lift your hands, sweetie." Said Samantha and Jennifer know there was no resistance... for now... and lifted her arms.

Samantha pulled a yellow shirt over her head and adjusted it before taking a step back and looking at her now dressed baby daughter.

"You look just LOVELY darling!" said Manda. "Just like your mommy Samantha."

Jennifer didn't know what she meant and looked herself over. The Yellow shirt and diaper cover pants had the same color like a Fennekin. Then she looked behind her and saw the pants had actually a little yellow plush pommel with a red tip attached to it. It looked really like a tail from a Fennekin!

"Oh! But there is a little think missing. One moment." Said Manda and got another item from under the table.

Before Jennifer know what happened, she had a Yellow bonnet on her head with two red plushies hanging on the side. Samantha took her from the table and cradled her in her arm as she moved over to a full body mirror in the room.

"Just look sweetie. You are really adorable as you are. And we will make sure you are always safe with us." said Samantha and Jennifer looked in the Mirror.

She saw Samantha in her dress and holding what looked firstly like a Fennekin. But Jennifer then noticed it was her! She wore a bonnet with a white Ribbon under her chin and two big puffy yellow ears on top with a red fluffy material coming out from it and hanging beside her cheeks.

She looked like a humanized Fennekin!


	7. Jennifer's New Perspective 3

**Sorry when you expected a new Chapter for 'John's New Perspective', but I had to finish this chapter before continuing with John. I can promise you, the next two chapters will be some with the most interesting content. I thank you all for your support and I Would like to see more reviews for this and maybe my other Stories as well.**

 **Jennifer Chapter 3**

A flash of light brought Jennifer out of her thoughts as she stared at her image in the mirror. She looked around and saw Manda in front of them while holding a Camera in her tails.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't meant to scare you. But you just looked so cute that I wanted to capture this moment!"

Jennifer now came out of her shock and begun to struggle against the hold of Samantha while screaming: "Let me down! I'm not a baby! I'm not wearing this outfit and I'm TOTALLY not wearing a diaper!"

Samantha instead tightened her grip on the girl and sighed. She know Jennifer wouldn't just accept this treatment and would fight it. But she also know that, with time she would see that they really only want the best for her.

Jennifer was always under a lot of pressure from her parents that wanted her to grow up and become a great trainer. That also meant her Childhood was filled with training and tutoring and not much fun memories. As the Revolution started and the Psychic Pokemon explained their plan for the human trainers, Samantha felt this could be her chance to repay Jennifer for always taking good care of her and the other Pokemon. Ever since she evolved into a Delphox, she felt this urge to protect Jennifer and taking care of her.

As she meet Manda and they both talked for a bit, Manda explained that were the feelings of a mother for her child.

And that was the moment were Samantha decided she would help Jennifer in the best way she could see. Giving her a happy childhood and the love of a mother.

"Please, Jenny. Calm down. I promise we don't do this to hurt or embarrass you." Said Samantha as she finally hold the girl secure in her arms.

Jennifer stopped her struggling as she noticed it wasn't helping and looked back at the mirror and at her outfit.

"Then you are not doing a good job with that *Mother*" Jennifer said the last word with a thickness of sarcasm. She folded her arms and refused to look anyone of them in the face.

"Let us at least explain why we... why **I**... want to do this." Said Samantha. Jennifer still refused to look at her.

Samantha sighed and stroke her daughter cheek again with her nose. Jennifer replayed by hitting her in the face with her hand. "Stop that." She said short but with anger in her voice. She was clearly not happy with her new 'mommy'. It was only a lightly hit, but to Samantha it was like a head-butt at full speed

Samantha was firstly shocked by that behavior. But her shock was replaced by anger. She put Jennifer on her feet on the floor and held her by her shoulders as she got on one knee and looked her directly in the eyes.

"JENNIFER! You will NOT behave like that towards me or anyone else! You will NOT hit someone just because you are upset! Do you understand young lady!?" Said Samantha with a sternly face.

Now was Jennifer's turn to be shocked by the behavior of her former Pokemon and best friend. Who just scolded her like she was a little kid.

Jennifer got a hang of herself and looked sternly back.

"I'M NOT A KID! And I'm certainly not YOUR kid! I'm a full grown adult who can make his own decisions!"

A giggle from the side interrupted their discussion and both looked over to Manda who was giggling at them with a smile.

As Manda noticed she had the attention from both, she smiled and said to Jennifer: "Sorry sweetie. But in the moment you look more like a little girl throwing a tantrum."

Jennifer remembered what she was dressed in and blushed heavily as she turned around with a huff and crossed her arms.

Samantha was now calming down herself and let out a sigh.

 _"That could have gone better."_ She thought to herself.

Manda got over to Jennifer and said: "How about we firstly get something in this tummy of yours and then we will talk about this situation like true adults. What do you say, honey?"

Before Jennifer could say anything, her Stomach grumbled and Manda giggled again. "I think that's decided then. Let's have a good dinner and then we talk a bit more before it's bedtime."

Manda wrapped one of her tails around Jennifer's wrist and guided her out of the room. Still in her little outfit which crinkled with every step she took.

After a few embarrassing minutes, they arrived at the kitchen. Manda leaded Jenny straight to a High Chair and Jenny begun to struggle to get free from Mandas grip.

"No, no, NO! I will not sit in a high chair!" Yelled Jennifer while still struggling to get out of the grip from her mother's tail.

"Sweetie, after dinner we will talk about this. But before that, you will have to accept that we are the ones who make the rules here. And that includes how we will treat you." Explained Manda.

That actually encouraged Jennifer's try to struggle free.

Manda sighed and said: "I know this is embarrassing for you, but we really do this because we believe it is the best for you."

Jennifer's still tried to get free but was helpless as Manda used her other tails to lift the girl in the High Chair, secured her with some belts and buckled the front tray in and trapped her arms under it, which trapped her completely.

She still could kick her legs and used that to her full potential. Not that it helped...

Samantha got to the side of the high chair and tried to calm her ex-trainer and now soon-to-be daughter down while Manda got to the Kitchen side and prepared the meal.

"Please, Jenny. Try to calm down. You will hurt yourself." Said Samantha and stroked the girls head, who tried to dodge the stroking.

"I always trusted you, Jenny. I trusted you to make the right decisions for me when we were in a battle. Now, please, try to trust me in my decision for you." Said Samantha who was now near tears as she saw her former trainer acting so distant to her.

Manda said: "We were actually planning to let you feed yourself, but when you keep struggling like that, we will bind a bib around your neck and feed you. I promised we will have a talk about all this after dinner. But you have to behave until then."

Jennifer stopped her struggling and let Samantha stroke her hair again. She pouted, which just makes her look even more adorable in Samantha's eyes, and asks with an irritated tone: "And what gives for Dinner? Mashed vegetables and a bottle with milk or something?"

Samantha couldn't help but giggle a bit at this cute pouty face of her daughter and answered: "Well... we were actually planning to make some Lasagna. Pasta recipes are the specialty of your Mother Manda. But when you do want mashed vegetables and a nice bottle of milk, I think we can arrange that."

Jennifer looked shocked to her and said: "Nono! I'm Ok with Lasagna! Please no mashed vegetables!"

More giggles came from Samantha and even Manda couldn't help but to giggle as she levitated some cooking equipment around.

"Alright. Then you get some house made Lasagna from mommy. But you didn't say no to the bottle~" Samantha said with a teasing, singing, voice.

Jennifer's face flushed red and was about to protest, but Samantha shoved the Pacifier, which was still hanging on her shirt, back in her mouth.

"To late sweetie. After dinner, I will give you a bottle. I know for a fact that you actually really like milk, this one will be just in a bottle. Now, no more discussion, or you will get no Lasagna." said Samantha.

Jennifer pouted with a embarrassed face, but didn't complain any further. After a few minutes, Dinner was served and a plate was placed before Jennifer. She let the Pacifier fall out of her mouth which she had kept in her mouth the whole time.

She looked down on her plate, but couldn't eat with her arms still stuck in the Highchair.

Samantha looked to her and wondered what is wrong, but noticed they had forgotten about her arms.

She couldn't resist this chance and with a slight chuckle, she took the fork and placed a bit of the lasagna on it. After a bit of blowing to cool it down, she moved the fork towards Jenny, who just looked with an... 'not so exciting' look back to her 'mother'.

"Come on, hon. Open your mouth for mommy." Said Samantha with a motherly smile.

Jenny just moved her head to the side and refused to open her mouth.

"I thought you wanted Lasagna? It's really delicious. You mother Manda has outdo herself again." said Samantha and moved the fork with the Lasagna again to her daughter.

"I promise I will let you feed yourself after this one bite." added Samantha.

Jenny glanced at the Fork, then at Samantha and after some struggling, she slowly opened her mouth towards the Lasagna and let Samantha feed her.


	8. John's New Perspective 5 (1)

**Alright, this Chapter got a LOT bigger as I expected. That's why I decided to cut it in two parts.**

 **I have also been borrowing some characters from other New Perspective Stories with the permission from the Authors. I haven't named all of them in this double chapter, cause I want to see who can find them. When you find them, write their names and from which story they are in the review.**

 **The one who finds the most characters first, can create his own character (Pokemon or Human) and gets a guest appearance in the next chapter!**

 **You all have one week to find them.**

 **Let's see who's gotta catch'em all^^**

 **The stories the Characters are from will be:**

 **Rosa's New Perspective from KenitohMenara**

 **Touko's New Perspective from Gahlgutt**

 **Adrienne's New Perspective from Spyder Rider**

 **Aaron's New Perspective from TranscodeNightCat**

 **John's New Perspective Chapter 5 (part 1)**

Two days after the Incident with the attack from Team Rocket and the kidnapped Pokemon. The Human boy, John Doe and other recovering Pokemon were moved to the Castellia City Hospital for further treatment and observation.

Saul Shadowlake's job was to keep an eye on the human boy who hasn't woken up yet. In the moment, he was given his report to his boss, Marcus.

"He is stable so far. The doctors said he is recovering good, but without him awake, they cannot tell if there are any long-term effects." Said the Shiny Greninja in his Cell Phone. "They also asked what they should do with his belongings."

"Normally I would say, we don't touch the stuff since they are his belongings..." came the voice from Marcus

"But now you think differently?"

"We got message from every other region and we still don't even know his real name... If we want to help him, we need more information about him. I'm really sorry to ask this from you but would you please look through his stuff and check if you can find something useful?"

Saul thought about what Marcus said. On one hand, they never would go through the belongings of a human because they wanted them to trust them. And this would be a break of trust. But on the other hand, this boy was a walking mystery. Wouldn't they have seen him, they wouldn't have any evidence he exist at all.

"Alright... I will see what I can find. I call back in an hour."

"Thanks, Saul. I wait for your call." Said Marcus and hang up.

Saul hang up as well and got to the Room where they keep the belongings of the patients.

 _ **John's Room...**_

Inside the room, John laid on a Hospital bed, covered in a Blanket and connected to various machines who monitored his vital signs.

His heart Monitor started to beep faster and John opened his eyes and sat up. He felt restrains around his arms and started to panic and looking around to try to recognize where he was as the events of the past came back. He heard someone coming and lay back in bed and pretend to sleep. His heartbeat got down to normal as the door opened and a Lopunny in a doctor outfit came inside the Room and moved to the side of his bed to check the Monitors. She saw nothing changed, sighed and looked to John's "sleeping" form.

"You maybe just had a bad dream, sweetie." She said and stroked his hair. "I wish you would wake up and tell us about it so we can help you." She smiled and continued, "I could introduce you to my daughter one day. She is quite the celebrity among Humans and Pokemon and I'm really proud of her for giving me and my husband the chance to give her a family."

She stopped the stroking and walked to the door. Before she closed the door, she turned around and said: "I'm sure you will find a new family as well and they will love you with all their heart."

With that, she left the room and closed the door.

John opened his eyes and sighed in relief that he wasn't found out to be awake. He waited a while to make sure no one else was coming in before he prepared his escape. His wrists glowed shortly green and the cuffs fall off with a clean cut. He moved slowly as possible to keep his heartbeat slow to not alarm anymore Pokemon.

He shortly thought about the words of the Lopunny. About him finding a new family who would love him and care for him... he shook his head and the monitor beeped a bit faster. He wished for nothing more as to just let himself being adopted by a nice Pokemon family. But he couldn't give up. Not yet. He had something to do first. And besides, he doubted anyone would want... something like him.

He took some deep breathes and calmed down. Luckily, no other Pokemon entered the Room to check on him. Maybe the nurse was just walking by and heard the monitor beeping. The beeping slowed down and he looked at the Monitor. He was lucky it was one of the more modern equipment and you could even play a loop on it... not sure why this things had even this function. Maybe for medical students or something.

He activated a loop and finally got lost of the wires on him. As he was free of the medical equipment, he moved out of the bed and saw he was wearing a hospital gown. As he moved more, he heard a crinkle and felt something thick and soft between his legs. He stood there a moment in disbelief, thinking when he didn't look it wouldn't be real. But as he moved a bit more, the crinkling and feeling of the thick padding stayed. He moved the gown to the side and looked down.

Surely enough, he was wearing a rather thick, white, disposable diaper.

"... well, better as a catheter." he said and moved in the bathroom to remove the Diaper and throw it in the trash bin. Then he looked around in the closet's for something to wear. Luckily, he found not only properly underwear, a shirt, shoes and jeans but his own coat as well in the wardrobe. It seems to have been cleaned and the hole from the bullet in the back was cleanly stitched.

He smiled at this little show of kindness from the Pokemon and got dressed. He looked out the window and saw that he was maybe in the 5th-6th floor. He collected the sheets from the bed and some more from the closet and tied them to a rope. It would be long enough to go down and then jump safely. He was even more lucky that the window doesn't face any crowded streets.

He secured one end of his makeshift rope on the heater and climbed down. He would have to find some supplies for the way back to his hideout. Water, Food etc. he already prepared a list in his head. He came to the third floor and had to pass an open window. He stopped as he heard a gasp from inside and he looked up to come face to face with a Delphox.

The Delphox looked at him and he looked back.

"Hello! You have ordered, Pizza Pepperoni with double cheese?" Said John with an Italian accent and big smile.

The Delphox blinked fast for a bit, then said in an unsure voice: "Ähm... no?"

John still smiled and nodded to her while saying: "Seems like I'm on the wrong floor then. Sorry for the disturbance. I wish a good day." And he continued with his climb down.

Only to stop again as he heard a familiar voice saying: "John? Is that you?"

John looked past the Delphox who was now looking back to the Braixen who was laying in the bed and said: "Sam? Is that you? Great to see you are still alive."

Samantha smiled at him and said: "That's only thanks to you. Without you, I would be dead now."

John looked at the two other Pokemon in the room with nervousness and tried to explain: "Ehehehe... I don't know what you are talking about! It was the HAA that rescued you. I just passed by and helped a little bit with First Aid and..."

The Delphox suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inside and in a tight hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter." She said with happy tears in her eyes and gave him a peck on the head. Happy that she could finally thank the one who saved the life of her precious child.

She felt him tapping her arm and released him from the hug and he gasped for air.

"Oh my... I'm sorry dear. Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." said the Delphox in an apologetic voice.

"It's *cough* it's alright... I don't need my lungs anyway..."

A Houndoom came over to him and chuckled. "I'm sorry for my wife. But she is right. We are really thankful for you saving our daughter."

John calmed down and was breathing normally now. With a sigh he said "No problem, Sir. I take a guess and say, she told you what happened?" He looked a bit angry over to Samantha who sank deeper in her bed with a sheepish smile on her face.

The Houndoom walked between him and Samantha and said: "Please don't be angry with her. We pressed her to tell us what happened. Marcus, the leader of the HAA security, also said he already know what happened but wanted her to confirm it."

John just sighed again and walked over to Samantha's bed. She looked at him and braced herself for, whatever punishment she would get for breaking the promise. She didn't regret it since someone had to know about what he did.

He raised his hand slowly to her face... and nudged her on the nose with a "boop" sound. She blinked and looked cross eyed on her booped nose. "And don't do it again." said John with a clearly false stern look before he smiled at her again.

He laughed at her confusing look and said: "What? Did you expected me to punch you? You are still recovering from getting shot at."

Samantha and her parents breathed a sigh of relief. But then, her mother got serious.

"And what about you, young man? Shouldn't you recovering as well?" She asked with a slight frown.

John smiled at her and said: "Don't worry. The Bullet got clear through and didn't hit any internal Organs. I'm alright now."

She wanted to say more, but John was faster and said: "I think, we should introduce ourselves properly." He got to one side of the room where he was facing all three of the Pokemon and bowed while saying: "Allow me to introduce myself first. I'm John Doe and yes, this is a Pseudonym. I can in the moment not reveal my real name."

The Pokemon nodded and didn't asked further. This Human saved their daughters life and when he don't wished to tell them his real name, they will not complain.

The Delphox and Houndoom stood beside their daughter and the Delphox took a step forward.

"My name is Jennifer Shadowflame. And we can't thank you enough for what you did for our daughter." She said and bowed a little for him before getting back to Samantha's site.

It was the Houndoom's turn: "I'm Andreas Shadowflame. And like my wife said, we can't thank you enough for saving the life of our daughter." He bowed as well to the human. "When there is anything we can do to repay you, just name it and we will do it."

John thought about that for a moment then got a smile: "Maybe you can help me..."

 _ **10 minutes before...in another part of the hospital**_

Saul entered the Room where they kept the personal belongings of the Patients who are still under investigation of the authorities. He looked at the box with the Items from the human boy, currently only known as John Doe.

 _"I hope this will get us somewhere..."_ thought Saul as he opened the Box and took the Backpack and Hat the boy had with him out. Some of his clothes were already checked and moved to his room.

The Hat had some trinkets on it. Like some Buttons from nearly every region in the World, some kind of flower, a silver feather which seems from some kind of Pokemon he don't know... and a Mega Stone. Saul looked at the green and red marble formed stone which was clearly a Mega Stone. It was secured with a little chain at the Hat. Does that mean, he had a Pokemon that could Mega Evolve? That would clearly help in finding Information about him since there are not a lot of Trainers who are able to do that.

He put the Hat aside and looked the Backpack over. It has as many buttons from various regions as the Hat and here and there are a feather or scale from a Pokemon. Were they trophies or things he found on his Journey? Maybe presents from Pokemon he had befriended?

Instead of getting answers, Saul only got more questions. He had read the full medical report once the boy was stable enough for a full examination. It looks like he had several scars on his body and not a small part of his bones including his arms, legs and ribs shown signs that they were broken multiple times as he was even much younger.

 _"What kind of hell had this child been gone through?"_ He thought.

He remembered his time with his former Trainer and her own abusive parents. They never hit her or anything, but they just ignored her and left her often alone home and mostly with nothing to eat. After they were separated from each other, he hoped she would be found by a Pokemon Patrol and brought to the HAA where she would find a far better family as her old one. Even if she would be treated like a child, it would be better as with this other two... individuals.

Saul shakes his head. This was not the place or time to remember the past. But he made a note to himself to meet with his other former Team members to see if they maybe heard something about the whereabouts of their trainer.

He took a deep breath to calm down and continued with the backpack. He opened it and looked at the items that were inside:

1) A few bottles of water together with a few energy bars.

2) Six empty Pokeballs in their small state.

3) A leather bracelet with some kind of gears and gizmos build in it. He didn't want to accidently damage it and put it aside.

4) A green half-face mask...

Saul took a double check on the mask that was now lying on the table before him. It was a green mask that covered the top half of a face including the nose and had holes for the eyes. He know this mask... in fact, he don't think there are much Pokemon outside of the former revolution army who don't know this mask.

He had to make a Phone Call...

 _ **House Sanctos (this is NOT a GoT reference!)**_

In the Sanctos residence, Marcus and Alex were taking a break from their training on the prepared battlefield. Even in this times of peace, there were still dangers out there. Not all Pokemon wanted to live in the cities and got back to a life in the wild. Some of them are even openly aggressive towards every so called "Citymon" and think they are traitors of their nature. These Pokemon are luckily rare and only get hostile when you trespass in their territory.

That's another reason why they had to find the Trainers. Without their Pokemon to defend them, they were in even greater danger. And that's another reason why he wanted to help John. He could clearly take care of himself, but it was too dangerous for him alone out there. He was just lucky he collapsed from the wound that they could safe him. Next time he could die.

"Marcus? You have a Phone call from Saul." said Judy from the entrance between the house and garden.

Marcus stood up and got to the door. He turned to his son and said: "Continue with your moves until I come back. Then we will do some more sparring."

Alex got up from his resting spot and said: "Alright dad. This time, I will land a hit on you."

"We will see about that son." Said Marcus and got inside to the Phone.

"Hello, Saul. I take it you found something?" asked Marcus.

"... yes..."

"... well? What did you find?" asked Marcus as Saul didn't continued.

"... I think I found a first clue to the identity of the boy. A green half-face mask that looks like a Sceptile."

Marcus blinked confused, then his eyes widened. He know what mask Saul was talking about. It was the reason for a specific nickname they gave to a specific human.

"The Mask..." Marcus said under his breath but loud enough for Saul to hear.

The Mask was the nickname of a Human who got rather "famous" doing the revolution. When the Pokemon Army attacked a criminal base, they quite often got help and information's from a masked human boy who even sometimes fought alongside them against the criminal humans and their still loyal Pokemon. Even Marcus had one or two times the opportunity to see The Mask in action. And even got once his life saved by him.

"Yes. The rest of his outfit would fit the description the HAA gave out as well. Including the wooden sword. It was coated with Stun Spore. Three nurses got paralyzed before they figured it out and let a grass type take it away." Saul explained.

"How doesn't we recognized him sooner? We are looking for him since the revolution started. Heck, he even has a higher priority as the 18 Month Shadow!"

"I think in that moment the safety of the hostages had the higher priority and that's way you didn't recognized him? And remember what the Hostages said? They said, he wanted them to tell us they were rescued by a special unit from the HAA. Maybe that's why we never found much about him. And who knows how many others were rescued by this 'special unit'..."

Marcus sighed and said: "I will give order to check the files to see if this 'special unit' is appearing somewhere else and let the other officers know we maybe have an clue to the boys identity. Even when it's just another pseudonym."

"Alright boss. Should I take his items back to his room? They look like they have a sentimental value to him and would maybe put him more at ease when he sees them." suggests Saul.

"Hmm... alright. But keep the sword away for the moment. I'm a bit reluctant to give him a weapon."

"Alright. I will be on my way then." Said Saul and ended the phone call.

Marcus put the Phone down and came to a decision. He walked over to his wife to talk about it.

"Sweetie? You remember how we talked about havening another child?" Asked Marcus...

 _ **Back at the Hospital**_

A Mewostic nurse walked with a clipboard in her hand through the hallways of the hospital. Going into some rooms and talk with the patients and take notes of their status.

Rebecca reached the last patient on her tour. A human child who was in a coma. She heard stories about this Human, how he saved the hostages from the mass kidnapping and got shoot by one of the humans doing the escape. Rumors say, he took the bullet purposely to save a Pokemon. This boy reminds her a lot of 'The Lady Knight' who was just a few days ago in the same hospital. She don't know if these Rumors were true or not, but fact is, he saved many Pokemon that day and deserves a good home like little Adrienne.

 _"Maybe the scorches would like another child? I'm sure he and Adrienne would be cute siblings."_ though Rebecca as she opened the door...

... and finds an empty bed in it.

She begun to panic and looked around, then noticed the open window and blankets on the heather. She run to the window and look down to see if he was still there and maybe needs help. But there were only the makeshift rope dangling in the wind.

She run up to the bed and took the emergency phone to give alarm as someone else entered the room...

 _ **Samantha's Room...**_

John, Samantha, Jennifer and Andreas sat around Samantha's bed and chatted and joked over some lunch they had ordered. John had been hiding in the bathroom as the food arrived. John just told them about one of his escapes: "... and then I yelled 'Yabba Dabba Doo' and slide down the tail of the Aurorus and run into the woods." Everyone laughed as they imagined the scene.

John then looked to the Window and said: "You know, you can come in if you want. No need to eavesdrop."

The others looked confused by what he was talking about and looked to the Window. From there, a black figure entered the room and stood in front of the window with crossed arms.

"I'm impressed... how did you know I was there..." asked the Shiny Greninja and looked at John.

John stood up and stretched his body. "I couldn't see my makeshift rope anymore and just guessed someone was hanging on it and eavesdrop on us."

Saul blinked and then chuckled a bit. "So... you just... guessed... someone was there..."

John shrugged and said: "If I had been wrong, nothing would have happened and I just did a mistake. But since I was right, you came into the room and confirmed my suspicion."

John walked over to the clearly bigger as normal Greninja and saw a few familiar items with him. "Is that my stuff?" He asked with a pointing finger and raised eyebrow.

Saul hold the items out to him and said: "I wanted to leave them in your room... after we checked them for... any dangerous items like... this sword of yours. Don't worry... we will give it back... to you later."

John took the hat and put it on. He put the backpack on the ground and looked inside. Much to his joy, he found his leather bracelet and put it on with the gizmos facing downside after checking if it was damaged. Which it was not. Then he found his mask... the mask he was wearing whenever he would interact with Pokemon and fight alongside with them.

He put his hat off for a moment to set the mask on top of his head so when he wanted, he could just pull the mask down.

He searched with both hands in the backpack and slid secretly one of the small Pokeballs in his sleeve. After some more searching he found that everything was still there and he put the Backpack back on.

"I take a guess and say you will not just let me go, right?" Said John.

"Actually... my job is to convince you... to stay... until a Doctor says you are fine... Marcus wants... to talk to you... too" said Saul. "A Nurse was... about to activate the alarm... I convinced her... to let me find you first..."

 _"He seems to have a problem talking to others... or is it just Humans?"_ thought John who noticed the rather slow speaking of the Greninja.

John thought about what the Saul just said.

"I make you a deal." he said.

"A... deal?"

John nodded and explained: "Yes. We both know I will not just get back to my room and wait for a doctor. So, I will run and hide in the city and when your patrols can catch me and bring me back to the hospital before I leave the city border, I will stay and have this talk with Marcus. BUT! When I get out of the city and in the woods, you will let me go."

Saul thought about this for a moment. He know not to underestimate this child. He was sure John wouldn't offer a deal like that, when he wasn't sure he could get away.

Jennifer had gotten up from her chair and stood behind John. She put a paw on his shoulder and said with a slightly sad tone: "You know... you don't need to run. We really just want to help you and the other human children to find a place in this new world." Jennifer sighed and continued: "We are not able to adopt you, but there are other wonderful families you could live with. Please... give it a chance..."

John stood just there, not facing them but looked on the floor and said: "You know... I really dreamed that one day I could have a family again... I don't care if they are Pokemon or humans... just a nice family... a place to call home... someone I could call 'mom' and... 'dad'..."

Jennifer noticed the change in his voice and let go of his shoulder.

John continued with a now sad voice: "But... that is something I can't have in the moment... I still have someone to find first. And before you say anything, no. You are not able to help me."

There was a sound like something falling to the ground. Saul looked to the sound and saw one of the Pokeballs lying there. Suddenly, there was a blending light filling the whole room.

"Sorry for that, but, I have to go now. Bye!" They heard John saying and then the window closing.

As Saul could see again, he turned around to the window and looked outside. He could see John turning around a corner and was about to follow him but suddenly was stopped by some kind of force field covering the window.

It was an Protect attack and hindered him to follow John. He turned around and saw Jennifer holding her wand in one paw and pointing it at the Window. Andreas stood at the door entrance and didn't looked like he would move away.

"What are you doing? You are interrupting an officer on-duty." asked Saul, but has already an idea why they did it and couldn't really blame them.

Jennifer looked him in the eyes and said: "I'm sorry, Officer. But that boy saved the life of our daughter and we at least own him that much."

"So, you keep me here until he escapes?" asked Saul.

"...no." said Andreas. "He said to just give him a 5 minutes head start. He really wants to give you guys a fair chance."

Saul closed his eyes and crossed his arms and a little smile come to his lips as he waited for them to stop with the Protect.

 _"This day just got much more interesting..."_ he thought to himself.


	9. John's New Perspective 5 (2)

**Alright, here we have part two of the Chapter.**

 **I have also been borrowing some characters from other New Perspective Stories with the permission from the Authors. I haven't named them all in this double chapter, cause I want to see who can find them. When you find them, write their names and from which story they are in the review.**

 **The one who finds the most characters first, wins and can create his own character (Pokemon or Human) and gets a guest appearance in the next chapter!**

 **You all have one week to find them.**

 **Let's see who's gotta catch'em all^^**

 **The stories the Characters are from will be:**

 **Rosa's New Perspective from KenitohMenara**

 **Touko's New Perspective from Gahlgutt**

 **Adrienne's New Perspective from Spyder Rider**

 **Aaron's New Perspective from TranscodeNightCat**

 **Thanks again to the Authors to let me borrow some of their characters.**

 **John's New Perspective Chapter 5 (Part 2)**

 _ **John's Escape...**_

As John stepped around the next corner, he kept a normal speed to not attract attention. He makes his way through the city and decided to do a bit of sightseeing while he is here. Like he saw in many other cities and towns, there are a lot of Pokemon with their human children. Some are walking alongside their Pokemon parents while holding hands or sitting in strollers and holding plushies. While most of them wore normal clothes, some wore clearly child-style clothes. And nearly everyone of them had a smile on their face and were clearly happy with their parents.

He wiped a tear away and continued with his way. He couldn't let himself get distracted. This Greninja was clearly someone to not to underestimate. And after he saw how he escaped, he wouldn't underestimate him either.

John waited at a crosswalk for the green light as he heard "Wow. That's a cool outfit." from behind him and turned around to see a boy in black jeans and white hoodie with a black back and yellow stripes on the sides. He looked like the Emolga who's hand he was holding. They also waited for the green light, but for another direction.

John smiled at him and said: "Hey, you look not so bad yourself. I actually fear you could shock me any moment." he smiled and winked to the boy at the last comment.

The boy blushed while his mother giggled at the thought and they all said their goodbyes as the green light appeared for John first and they got their separate ways.

 _ **On a rooftop near the crosswalk...**_

Saul watched as John walks thought the city without any sign of fear or moves to alarm the Pokemon around him that he was a child on the run.

 _"I'm not really sure what I should do. I could probably catch him, but I'm pretty sure I would have to fight him."_ thought Saul.

He could hear a familiar pair of wings coming from behind him and turned around to see a familiar Charizard landing on the rooftop.

"Hello, Saul. Long time no seen." said Hannah. She was a general in the Pokemon Revolution Army and could be mostly found in the frontlines. After the revolution she decided to help with the training of the new recruits for the HAA.

"Hello, General. It has been a while indeed." answered Saul.

Hannah giggled and said: "You know I'm not longer a General and I'm also off duty."

"Understood... Hannah."

Hannah came over to stand beside Saul and looked down together with Saul.

Saul asked: "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?"

Hannah sighed and said: "My son adopted a child and forgot to tell me about my new Grandhatchling. So I decided to come over for a visit. And I couldn't be more proud of him. She is really the cutest little thing I have ever seen."

Saul smiled a bit and said: "You really have a thing for children, don't you?"

Hannah smiled, too and said: "Yes. I just love how cute and cuddly they are. If I weren't so old, I would adopt myself a human child." she sighed at the end. "But a Grandhatchling is also as cute as an own child. I will surely come more often for a visit to my son just to cuddle this little bundle of cuteness!"

Saul laughed a bit and turned back to the street.

Hannah watched him and asked with a little smirk: "What are you doing here by the way? Spying on a girl?"

Saul blushed and said: "NO! I'm on a mission!"

Hannah laughed at his blush. Saul coughed and regained his composure.

"You have surely heard about the Pokemon kidnapping and how a human child has rescued the Pokemon, right?"

Hannah nodded somberly as she remembered the news saying the boy was badly wounded.

Saul then Explained how the boy escaped his room, his own conversation with him and how the boy made a wager with him.

Hannah nodded in understanding of the situation and thought about it. Then she begun to smile... like a villain who just had an bad idea...

"Saul? I think I have an idea how we both can benefit from this situation..."

 _ **HAA Headquarter...**_

The Headquarter was always a busy place. But today was even busier as usual. After Marcus had called and ordered to look through the files for the mentioning of a "Special Unit" from the HAA.

So far, they found 3 files where Pokemon who where hostages by criminal organizations said they were rescued by a "Special Unit" from the Pokemon Revolution and 5 where hidden bases were destroyed and the members tied up for the Pokemon to just pick up. To this time, the organization of the Pokemon Revolution was a bit more loose and information weren't instantly received and they thought it was maybe a special squad that specialized in this kind of operation without telling them.

But now, after the revolution is over and they have time to review the old cases, it comes soon clear there were no Pokemon from the Revolution involved in these cases. Most of these cases happened in Kanto were Team Rocket had their head quarters.

The phone from Officer Carlos rang and the Feraligatr answered the call: "HAA Headquarter, Officer Carlos here, how can I help you?"

"Hello Carlos. Here is Hannah. I have a request regarding the new recruits we have." came the voice of the Charizard from the phone.

"And what could that be?" asked Carlos.

"You know how they complain there is no action? Well... I think I can help them with that. There is in the moment a human walking in the city who escaped from the hospital. I want the recruits to bring him back there." Explained Hannah.

"Hm... that doesn't sound too exciting when he is still hurt. Do you know who that child is?"

"Yes. And I think you know him, too." said the Charizard and Carlos could hear the smirk on their face through the phone.

"Well? Who is this mysterious child?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm. Still not really expecting much...

"You remember 'The Mask'?" asked Hannah with a happy tone.

The Feraligatr said nothing for a while and Hannah feared she had broken him.

"Are you serious! 'The Mask' is in the city?!" asked the Feraligatr with excitement.

"Yes, I'm serious. Gather the Recruits and let's see how they will be doing in a field mission."

"Alright. I will inform them about the mission. Where is he in the moment?"

"Hmm... nope! That would be too easy, don't you think? They have to look for him on their own." said Hannah with her still happy voice.

"I don't know about that. We can't risk to lose him. He could have information's regarding Team Rocket."

"Don't worry. Me and Saul keeping an eye on him right now. If needed, we will step in and catch him ourselves. That will be a great training for the recruits."

"*Sigh* Alright. I prepare everything and then send them out."

"I know I could count on you. See you later." said Hannah and cancelled the call.

Officer Carlos put the phone down and cancelled the call as well. Then he begun to make some calls to the Training ground to let them know what's going on.

 _ **Back to John...**_

As John walked along the sidewalk, he came across a Playground where he could see some kids in cute clothes and various ages playing in the sandpit, swinging on the swings or playing on the climbing castle.

Some of them seem really happy playing while others seem more upset or embarrassed about the situation they are in.

Like this girl with long brown hair and baby blue T-shirt with frilly sleeves and denim overalls who is sitting in a sandbox together with a girl with white hair and a purple dress the same age. Both seem especially not happy with their situation. At a nearby bench sat a Throh and a Blaziken watching them.

 _"Probably their fathers..."_ Thought John and decided to better continue walking before anyone could ask him where his parents were.

As he walked along the different shops who are now running by Pokemon, he saw some of the Patrols looking at him suspicious.

To get out of the public eye for a moment, he enters a nearby shop. It was a grocery shop. He walked through the corridors and picked a few apples for the way. The little money he had was luckily still in his bag in the secret storage.

Some of the Pokemon commented on how he walked all alone through the store without supervision and how much his parents seem to trust him.

John couldn't help but smile at the comments of the Pokemon around him and to imagine how they will react when they find out he actually was still on the run. He got to the cash register and paid for the apples and leaves the store.

He begun to hum to himself as he walked the now less crowded streets.

 _"Most Pokemon are probably at work by that hour..."_ He thought. _"I should now make my way to the City boundaries. With a bit luck I will be out here before..."_

"Excuse me, young man?" He heard suddenly a voice from behind. John turned around and saw a Probopass with a badge from the HAA.

 _"Well... so much for that thought..."_ "What can I do for you, Officer?" Asked John and noticed from the corner of his eyes a few other Officers are now moving around to prevent an escape.

"Well, you could just come back to the hospital with us. You are still injured and we want to make sure you are alright."

"And then you put me up for adoption for a Pokemon family?" John asked.

"That would be the summary of it. Yes. Believe me, we really just want to help you."

"Can't you just let me go? I'm already healed and I have something else to do."

"Sorry, son. But we can't let you just pass." said the Probopass Officer.

"Why not? Just step aside and I will head off." said John with a serious face.

"Don't... do that." said the officer.

"Sorry. Does I come off as too... head strong?"

"That is not cool." said the Giant head, clearly irritated.

A few of the Pokemon and human children around them are trying to hide their giggles.

"I just try to make head or tail of my situation."

"Stop that!" Said the officer who seems to slowly lose his head.

"This is noggin end until you let me go."

"You make your situation just worse."

"No need to get so aggressive. I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can probably find a solution."

"We already have a solution. Catch him!" he yelled and all the Officer's from the HAA around us jumped at me... at the same time...

As the dust cloud from the impacted they caused as they landed at the point where John was standing cleared off, the Pokemon were lying in a pile on the ground. And John stood beside it unharmed and looking disinterested at the PokePile then back at the Probopass.

"I... will just go now." said John and runs away from the HAA officer's. The human children in the crowd were laughing while some of the parents tried to calm them down and others joining their kids in the laughing.

Some of the "PilePokemon" stood up and followed after him while others were still recovering.

 _ **On the Rooftops...**_

Saul and Hannah just witnessed the... "attempt" to catch the human child... who got a bullet shoot through his chest just three days ago and just today woke up from a coma...

 _"How the heck did we won the War?"_ thought Hannah and was already planning the next training regime for the recruits.

"As you said 'new recruits', I didn't thought they would be so... new." said Saul without looking up from the scene below him. It was true, they really looked young. The most of them still in their basic form and only three had evolved. Including the Supervisor Probopass. A few of the HAA Pokemon, who have recovered, are now chasing after the Mask.

"That is their first day in the field... but I must confess, I'm disappointed at this display..." commented Hannah.

"I'm not sure you can really blame them so hard for this..." said Saul and moved along the rooftop to keep up with the chasing group.

Hannah followed him with an questionable look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Saul back.

Hannah shook her head 'no'.

"He moved with an incredible speed. Just a second before the HAA Pokemon even touched him, he seems to vanish and reappear beside them." Explained Saul.

"What do you think that means?" asked Hannah.

Saul stopped and watched as the Mask run in another shop without his persecutors noticing. Hannah stopped beside him.

"I think he used 'Agility'. A Pokemon move..." said Saul.

 _ **Inside the Shop... (PlayerZ)**_

As John entered the shop, he noticed a crowd of Pokemon and Human Children in front of a stage. A few Posters promoted the newest dancing game from Scorch Inc. "Just Move" as it was called. You danced in front of a camera and imitate the moves that appear on the TV.

No one seemed to have noticed him coming in as all stared at the stage were a few of the children were dancing against each other. He decided to stay here and hide in the crowd for a while.

After a few minutes, the stage was getting clear and a Porygon Z floated on it and makes an announcement.

"Ladies & Gentleman of all ages! I'm happy to announce to you now the Star of the Music world!"

 _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ thought John.

"The one who sings to our hearts and brings our legs to move with her voice! Sofia Melonda!" There was a big applause and cheers after the announcement.

 _"Aaaaand I was right..."_ thought John and hid behind one of the shelves in hope to not get noticed by the Meloetta that now came on top of the stage.

"And as a special event, she will now choose someone from the crowd to come up stage to dance against her!" Declared the Porygon Z and gives his Microphone to Sofia.

"Hello everyone!" She said.

"HELLO!" answered the crowd.

"Do you all have a good time!"

"YES!"

"Well then! I hope you are ready for a REAL challenge! As Sandy already said, One of you will get the chance to challenge me in a dance battle!"

"WOHOOO!" Cheered the crowd and nearly everyone raised a hand at the chance to dance against the Star of the Music Business.

John tried to sneak to the exit with his head low but his way was blocked by the crowd and he only got slowly forward.

Then his path was blocked by someone and every time he tried to go around, the person would move in his way. He then noticed the white legs and brown dress in front of him. He looked up and came eye to eye with the one he tried to avoid.

Sofia Melonda looked him in the eyes with a smile on her lips. She had clearly taken the growth enhancer like most of the other Pokemon, but was still the size of a normal human teen. Maybe a few inches bigger.

"And where do you think you are going, young man?" asked Sofia with a hint of mischief in her voice.

*gulp* "J... just to the exit. I... I have somewhere else to go." explained John nervously and tried again to go past her. But she blocked again his way.

"I don't think so... John." said Sofia and seemed pleased at the little flinch the human boy had by calling him by his name.

"You still owe me one for what you did, don't you think?" she said with a smile that looked more scary then pleasent.

"Oh come on! That was years ago!" Said John, now a bit more annoyed.

"The whole base laughed at me! I'm just lucky there were no recording devices at the moment." said Sofia, now a bit annoyed herself. The crowd just stood there and didn't really know what to do as they saw Sofia and this human arguing with each other as if they were old friends.

"Ok, ok! What do I have to do to make it up for you?" asked John with a sigh of defeat. Realizing he wouldn't go away without making it up to her.

"That's easy. I challenge you to a dance battle!" Declared Sofia with one hand pointing at John and a look of determination on her face.

"... say what again?" asked John with a deadpan face.

"A Dance Battle! You and me on the stage. Regardless if you win or lose, I will forgive you after that." said Sofia.

John looked around and then sighed again. "Alright. But on the condition you will choose someone else after that. It wouldn't be fair if no one of them get the chance to dance against you just because you want your payback on me."

"Fair enough. Let's go!" said Sofia and took John's hand and dragged him on the stage.

 _ **Outside the shop... (PlayerZ)**_

Hannah and Saul are now standing outside of the Game Store and watching through the window how Super Star Sofia and The Mask are dancing at the stage in front of a cheering crowd. And they were damn good.

"... do you see what I see?" asked Hannah with a bewildered look.

"... I think so..." said Saul with a similar look on his face.

The Song ended and so does the dance. The Mask and Sofia stood there, with their arms hooked together and bowed with a smile before the cheers of the crowd.

They separated their arms and looked at each other. Sofia said something and looked right to Hannah and Saul outside the window. The Mask looked the same way and saw them both standing there. He smiled, then turned back to Sofia and said something before turning back to Saul and Hannah, nodded and run from the stage to the backdoor.

"I think he saw us." said Hannah.

"I agree." said Saul and turned his face to Hannah and asks: "Do you think we should tell the recruits where he is?"

Hannah looked at him and tapped with a claw at her chin as she thought about it.

"Hmm... nah. Let's give them a few more minutes before we give them a hint." she said.

They both got back to the rooftops to watch the hunt.

 _ **On the street...**_

John stood behind the Games Shop, leaning on his knees and catching his breath from the dance battle. _"Alright. I think I played enough. Time to get out of the city."_ He thought.

He stood back up and walked out of the alley he was in and bumped in another Pokemon who carried some paper bags with his Purchases. Who now landed on the ground, together with the Pokemon who was carrying them.

John fall as well but got up first. He saw the mess he had made and started to apology for the incident.

"I'm sorry. I didn't saw you as I came around the corner." He said and helped the other Pokemon up. The first thing he noticed was, it was a Lucario. The second thing was, he was not as tall as the other Pokemon. Which means he didn't took the growth enhancer.

"It's alright. Accidents happen." said the Lucario. And started picking up the lost ingredients. John helped him to collect them.

"Thanks for the help. But you don't need to do it." said the Lucario.

"When someone makes a mess, he should take responsibility for it. And that's what I do." Said John with a smile as he picked up a Oran berry.

The Lucario smiled back and said: "That's really mature of you. Your parents must be proud of you."

The Lucario saw John had stopped in the middle of picking another Oran berry up. "Yes... I really hope so..." he said with a forlorn look in his eyes but a smile on his lips. He placed the last berry in the Paper bag, who was luckily still intact, and said: "I think that was the last one. I wish you a good day."

"Same to you. And good luck as well." said the Lucario with a knowing smile.

John blinked and then smiled back and said: "Thanks." He turned around and walked to the city border.

The Lucario walked the path home and thought about the next training session with his own son.

 _ **On the rooftop...**_

"I think this got on long enough. He is nearly out of the City." said Hannah and gets ready to lift off.

"You are right. Let's go." said Saul and got on Hannah's back to fly together with her.

 _ **Back on the street with John...**_

John was catching his breath at a corner and looked around. The streets were empty except for just a few adult humans and Pokemon going their way and don't seem to mind him.

"Alright. Seems like I got some distance between them and me." said John to himself and got around the corner...

... and bumped into an soft surface...

He looked up and saw a smiling face of a female Charizard looking down at him.

"Hi, Sweetie!" she said in a cheerful voice and her smile seemed to be getting even brighter.

John blinked and then said: "Hello ma'am. Sorry for bumping into you. I have to go." He got a few steps away and turned around to go in the other direction...

... and bumped into another Pokemon.

Without looking up to see in who he bumped this time he said: "I get the bad feeling this is not a coincidence anymore."

Saul looked at John who still stood face first in his chest and said: "I'm afraid you are right."

Saul could feel the warm breath of John on his chest as he sighed and took a few steps back to look up at Saul.

"So... what now?" He asked. Saul crossed his arms over his chest and said: "That depends on you. Our goal is to get you back to the hospital. You can either come with us peacefully or we will use mild force to get you back."

After a short pause, Saul added: "I personally would prefer it, if you would just come with us and let us help you..."

Hannah took a few steps towards John and said with a caring smile: "Sweetie. I promise you we really just want to help you. And I also promise you that the family that will adopt you, will love you."

Hannah reaching with her hand out and put it on his shoulder and rubbed his back with her thump. John placed his other hand on top of her hand.

"I believe you. I really do." he said and Hannah smiled a bit more, believing she convinced him to stay and let them help him.

"But I have something to finish." Said John and suddenly grabbed Hannah's hand at the wrist, turned around and twisted her hand and forced her on the knees. She screamed in pain and John kicked her under the chin, sending her backwards and falling on her back. Then he took his chance and run in the direction out of the city.

He didn't got far as Saul appeared in front of him and kicked his legs away. John fell to the ground but could catch himself in a roll and got quick back on his feet. He didn't try to fight Saul and just continued to run.

He was stopped as he felt something slippery wrap around his wrist and hold him there. He turned around and saw Saul's tongue wrapped around his wrist.

"Dude! Seriously? That is disgusting!" Said John with a disgusted expression.

"Sorry, but I have order to not let you escape." said Saul.

"Then I think we don't have a choice..." Said John and with a circled move of his hand, he wrapped Saul's tongue around his wrist and used his other hand to hold onto it more. He pulled with all his strength and sent Saul to the ground. His tongue loosed it's grip and John run up to Saul who stood up from the ground. He ducked down and escaped an kick from John.

He recovered and blocked a punch and tried to counter attack. John dodged the attack and got some distance between them.

 _"He is more agile as I expected. I wonder where he learned to fight like this. I should try and end this quick before he get's seriously hurt."_ thought Saul as he prepared another attack.

He run up to John and screamed "Double Team!" and dozens of doubles appeared.

John tried to see which one was the real one as suddenly a voice come from behind him: "Sorry for that..." then he got a slimy feeling over his cheek with the words "Lick". He tried to turn around, but he was Paralyzed.

 _"30% chance my ass."_ thought John as he tried to move his muscles.

Saul got in his vision and looked at him. "You are good, I give you that. Better as some of the other humans I have fight."

John focused all his Willpower and got his hand to slowly move in his pocket. Saul saw this of course and was now even more impressed by this boys willpower.

John took a Cheri Berry out and tried to move his hand to his mouth. But Saul interrupted him and took the berry away.

"Sorry John. But I think you lost."

Saul heard someone approaching from behind and turned only enough around to see who it was and still keep an eye on John. He would not make the mistake to think he would just give up.

He saw Hannah walking slowly to them while holding her head. She rolled her shoulder a bit and stopped in front of them.

"Did you get him? For real?" She asked and got over to Johns side and pocked him in the head. John let out a lightly growl at this and moved his head in her direction.

"Would... you... please... stop... that?" He said and Hannah stopped.

"We should bring him now back to the Hospital and get him checked again to make sure his wounds didn't get worse on his run. Would you please take him, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and said: "It would be my pleasure." She lifted John off the ground and cradled him in her arms. She looked down at him with this caring smile and said "You look really cute like this, you know?" John blushed at her comment but couldn't do anything against it.

She giggled at his blush, gave him a light kiss on the forehead and begun to rock him slightly as she covered him with one of her wings and made her way to the Hospital, while keeping the little boy safe.


	10. New's to Jennifer's New Perspective

**For everyone who is interested, I just uploaded Jennifer's New Perspective as its own story and you can find it at my profile.**

 **It is still a side project and will not have a regular chapter update.**


	11. John's New Perspective 6

Chapter 6

 _"They will be sooooo pissed when they realize what happened."_ John thought to himself as he once again walked the street done that lead outside of the city.

He thought back what happened just a few minutes ago.

30 minutes ago...

Hannah was still carrying John in her arms. As they were sure he was secured and couldn't get away, they gave him the Cherri Berry to neutralize the Paralyze. He looked around and spotted a restaurant which gave him a great idea.

"Before we go back, can we stop at this restaurant and get something to eat, please? I hadn't anything since this morning and I'm on the run the whole time." asked John.

Hannah and Saul stopped and looked at him. Saul looked suspicious and was sure he would try to run again. They had already taken his backpack and Bracelet and the rest of his "PokeBombs" as he called the Flashbombs that looked like Pokeballs.

Hannah instead looked at him with a smile and tickled him with her nose in the tummy with the words: "Oooohh. Is the little guy hungry? Yes he is. Yes he is."

John tried to push her away with a frown and little blush because of the baby talk from Hannah. "Please, stop that. I'm not a little kid and I don't want to be treated as one."

Hannah just ignores him and starts walking toward the Restaurant. Much to the dismay of Saul...

As they entered, they were greeted by an Ampharos. "Hello and welcome to the 'Positive Taste', what can I do for you?"

"We would like a table for three." said Hannah and bounced John in her arms, who was still covered by her wing.

Ampharos smiled as he noticed this and guessed they were a fresh family by the way their child was dressed and said: "Certainly. There is a family table free in the moment. Please, follow me."

Saul tried to say they weren't a family but didn't get a word in as Hannah again started to talk to John who, for his part, tried to stay calm by Hannah's baby-talk and just followed them with a growing headache.

They arrived at a table and Hannah, to the delight of John, sat him in one of the normal seats instead of the Highchair next to him. Hannah took the seat to his right and Saul choose to sit across from him. The Ampharos gave an normal menu to the Pokemon and handed John a kids-menu. John took it without protest and just looked calmly over the various dishes.

The Ampharos smiled and asked John: "Do you maybe want some crayons and paper to draw on?"

John looked from his menu to the waiter with an blank expression and Saul thought he would shout out that he is not a little child like many other humans did at their first time at a restaurant.

But he instead smiled and said: "Only a blank paper and a pencil would be enough. Thank you."

Ampharos smiled at that and said to Hannah and Saul: "You both have a really well mannered son."

Hannah smiled and thanked him for the compliment. A Farfetch'd waiter came a few moments later and handed John the paper and a pencil together with a few coloring crayons. He just rolled his eyes and thanked the waiter who also took their orders.

As they were alone again, Saul asked why they both seem to pretend to be a family.

John and Hannah looked at each other then pointed discreetly at a sign at the Window.

"Today: Family Day!" was on the sign and tells that every family would get a discount when they order today.

Saul looked at them both with a look that said "seriously...?". John and Hannah did a fist-bump without looking at each other. John was drawing something on the paper neither of them could see. Hannah smirked and tried to get a look, but John kept moving his head and free arm to block her view every time.

Hannah poked his arm playfully and asked if she could take a little peek. John smiled and shoved her playfully away and said: "Don't look! It's a secret!"

Other Pokemon around them saw this scene and smiled at, what looked like, a mother playing with her little boy. The human children had different reactions. Some were happy to see another child finding happiness with his new family while others looked angry that he didn't put up more of a resistance.

The waiter came a few minutes later with their food as another family sat done on a table beside them. John had finished what he was drawing and folded the paper nicely before putting it in his pockets and says he will show them later.

As he was eating, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder with a finger from behind. As he turned around, he saw a girl in beige overalls and bluish-grey T-shirt. At the rear of the overalls was a little tail which makes the girl look like a baby Kangaskahn.

"Hi John." said the girl with a serious tone and face that doesn't fit her rather cute outfit.

John gulped his food down and thought _"Not again... what did I do this time?"_

He stood up and noticed the Pokemon family on the other table are looking curious to them. _"That's probably her family."_ he thought.

The girl walked closer and stopped just a few centimeter from his face. She was also a few centimeter smaller as him.

"Look..." *KA-BOW!*

Before he could say anything else, the girl gave him a head-butt on the nose and he fall backwards on his butt. He was holding his nose, but there was no blood. Everyone in the restaurant was shocked in silence as they saw this and stared with wide eyes at the girl.

The Kangaskahn at her table, probably her mother, came out of her shock and got over to her daughter and stood between her and the boy she just hit.

"KATIE! What do you think you are doing?! You can't just..." said her mother but was interrupted as she heard laughter from behind her. As she turned around, she Saw the boy standing up with a rather wide smile. This smile had nothing sinister to it but felt rather like real happiness.

He walked over to Katie, ignoring the Kangaskahn, and hold his hand out to Katie.

"Hi Katie. Long time not seen." said John.

Katie just looked at his outstretched hand and back at him. She slowly lost her serious face and got tears in her eyes as she jumped forward and gave him a hug. John returned the hug and patted her head.

"Hey, hey... everything is alright. No need to cry..." He soothed her as he rubbed her back.

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes as she said: "No need to cry?!" she yelled in disbelief and continued: "Do you have any idea how worried I was as I heard the news of you being injured?"

The Kangaskahn now got some word in: "Katie? Who is that? And what do you mean with news about him being injured? Why didn't you told us?"

Katie looked a bit guilty as she noticed what she just said. She looked sheepish to John who was frowning.

"Doesn't matter anymore since I got on the news. *sigh* Alright... you can tell them." said John.

Katie turned to her mother and began to tell...

 _3 years ago..._

 _Katie was walking along the street on Route 10. She just won another badge for the Kalos League and was in a good mood. As she was halfway through, a gang of Flare Grunts jumped out and attacked her with their own Pokemon before she even could react. One of them used a Golbat and Supersonic which brought her down and unable to reach her Pokeballs. Another then ordered a Croagunk to attack. Katie couldn't do anything but close her eyes and await the pain of the attack... but the Pain never came. As she opened her eyes, she saw a young human standing in front of her with the Croagunk being held above the ground by one hand._

 _A grunt ordered his Electrike to tackle the boy, but he throw the Croagunk against the Electrike and knocked them both out. Then he jumped up to the Golbat with a Wooden Sword and knocked it out of the air. It tried to get up again, but was clearly paralyzed. The Grunts returned there Pokemon and run away. The boy stood there for a moment, then put his sword away and turned to Katie, who was still on the ground._

 _"Are you hurt?" asked the boy. Katie shook her head 'no' and got a bit shakily up. He helped her up and lead her to a clearing where was already a tent set up._

Back to the present...

"He gave me something to eat and we talked for a while. He was traveling the world and we decided to travel for a while together. We were good friends, but he had to leave at some point and since then I didn't saw him again." Finished Katie her story.

The whole Restaurant was silent as they were listening to the story. Neither Pokemon or Human interrupted.

"But... you said you heard in the news he was injured. What do you mean by that?" Asked a young Kangaskahn male from the table were Katie sat.

 _"That's probably her big brother."_ thought John.

"Well... you remember the news about a young teen who saved a group of kidnapped Pokemon?" asked Katie.

"How could I not? It is the talk of the city... wait a minute... are you saying... HE is the Human who helped to free the Pokemon?!" Exclaimed the young Kangaskahn male.

Murmurs and whisperers started as they all looked at the human child with more interest.

A Mienshao said "Is that really him?"

"I heard he was fatal wounded doing the rescue." Said a Krookodile.

"No child should be put in such danger. I hope his new parents will keep him safe from now on." Said a Gourgeist with a sad tone.

A human boy, who was sitting in a highchair, said: "I'm maybe no fan of this whole revolution and baby treatment, but even I don't like the way this guys tried to hurt Pokemon. They are still our friends."

His Floatzel mother heard that and stroked his cheek, which made him blush as she said: "Awww... thank you sweetie."

John looked around and then sighed while putting a hand over his face and murmuring: "And that's why I didn't want anyone to know..."

The Kangaskahn walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw her smiling warmly at him. "Is it really true that you saved her life?" She doesn't sounded like she doesn't believes him, but wanted to make sure she understood right.

John looked to Katie and back to the Kangaskahn: "Yes. I saved her live." he then smiled mischievous and added: "And now she is YOUR problem."

Katie pouted and said under her breath: "... not a problem..." but with the smile it was clear she know it was a joke.

Katie then looked like she remembered something and got over to her mother and motioned for her to come closer. As her mother leaned down, Katie whispered something into her ear. Saul got up and walked behind John and puts a hand on his shoulder and moved closer to talk with him.

"So much for keeping a low profile. I already see some of them on their phones and probably texting their friends about what happened here."

John chuckled and said: "Nah. It would have come out one day anyways. Sorry if that's a problem for you guys."

"*sigh* nothing we can do now." said Saul and got a step back but kept his hand on John's shoulder as the Kangaskahn came back to him with Katie now smiling and sitting in her pouch.

The Kangaskahn looked at John and said: "My daughter would like to ask you something."

Katie hold an piece of Paper out to John and said: "If your parents are ok with it, I would like to invite you to my Birthday Party! There will be cake, games, friends and lots of fun!"

John looked at the piece of paper and took it with a smile: "Thanks Katie. I will surely come. Hey, do you remember the little song I used to play?"

Katie was first confused and looked at Hannah and Saul. But then smiled in understanding and said: "Yep! Could you play it for me again?"

John smiled and took a leaf from flower deck of the table. He hold it in three finger and put it to his mouth and started to whistle. It was a beautiful melody and everyone was enchanted hearing it.

The Kangaskahn boy at the table was the first to hit the table and started to snore. Saul looked confused as other Pokemon and humans started to fall asleep. As he noticed what was going on, he already fall to the ground and lost his consciousness.

His last thoughts were _"Grass Whistle..."_

Back to the present...

 _"Alright. And off I go."_ thought John and makes his way to the City border...

... until someone jumped in front of him with crossed arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

It was the Greninja, Saul. And he looked not pleased...

John blinked once, twice until he found his tongue again: "You look familiar. Does I know you from somewhere?" Saul just stood there with an unreadable expression.

John sighed: "You are really stubborn, you know that?"

Saul stopped his foot and raised an eyebrow: "I could say the same about you, John. You have proved yourself to be full of surprises. I really didn't expected you to use Pokemon moves at all. You are really something special."

John cringed a bit at that last statement and mumbled: "I could life without that..." He continued in normal volume: "I take a guess you will still not let me go?"

"Actually, my mission is to either convince you to stay for Marcus to talk with you, or, if that's not possible, to let you go... with me following you."

John was now the one who raised an eyebrow and said: "Say again?"

Saul uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards John and said: "You can leave the city. But the catch is, I come with you."

John had a scowl as he thought about what Saul just said. "And what is when I don't want you to follow me?"

"You just have to come back to the hospital with me and talk with Marcus. He knows you will not give up on running away and that he can't stop you without actually fighting you. But he wants you to at least talk to him yourself and give him a chance to convince you to stay."

John walked up and down while mumbling under his breath and glancing at Saul from time to time.

Then he stopped and turned to Saul with his arms crossed and said: "You are lucky. I'm too exhausted to try and run again today. I will come back to the hospital with you and have this talk with Marcus."

Saul blinked and thought he doesn't looked so exhausted and he maybe planned another escape attempt. "How can I know you don't just say that?"

John looked at him and then took a few steps forward. Then he placed his flat hand over his heart and formed a fist and hold it towards Saul and said: "I promise by my heart. I will not escape until after the talk with Marcus."

Saul blinked at this gesture in shock. It was a gesture that every Pokemon know. A sign of honor and NO ONE would EVER break a promise like that. Not even an evil Pokemon would break this kind of promise. How does this human know this gesture and this words?

"So... should we go now?" asked John and Saul got out of his shock and said: "Alright. Let's go back to the hospital."

Said Saul, deciding to trust him to not escape this time as he lead him back to the hospital. While on the way, he wrote a quick message to Marcus that John is awake and willing to talk to him. He soon got an answer which said they would meet in his room.


	12. John's New Perspective 7

John's New Perspective Chapter 7

 **Johns Room...**

Alex was trotting up and down the whole room while waiting for Shadow and John to arrive. He was especially eager to meet John after he heard his parents talk about the idea of maybe even adopting him themselves. That would mean, he was becoming a big brother!

"Alex, sweetie. Calm down. You are running holes in the floor." Said Judy with a giggle at seeing her son so eager to meet John. Ever since he heard her and Markus talk about the possibility of adopting John, he was talking about all the fun they would have together. It was really warming her heart to see her son so accepting of having a brother. But they still had to ask John himself.

"I know mom. I just can't wait to meet my new little brother!" Said Alex with a bright smile.

"I understand. I'm eager to meet him as well. But you shouldn't forget, he may says no to the idea of being part of our family." said Judy.

Alex looked down at the floor with a thoughtful face but then said with a smile: "Then, we should make sure he says yes and show him how much fun he will have being part of our family."

Judy chuckled and agreed that, they would do what they can, to convince John to give them a chance.

While normally it wouldn't be a problem to adopt a human, there were still certain things preventing them from officially adopting him. They still need his real name and age to find his documents and birth certification for the adoption.

Markus meanwhile sat on one of the cushions in the room and thought about how this whole meeting could play out. Best case scenario: They all would go home with a new son in the family.

Worst case: He gets angry, runs away and is never be found again. In this moment, the door opens and Saul comes into the room, followed by John.

 _"Well..."_ thought Markus _"the moment of truth."_

Saul stood aside and let John enter the room. after that he closed the door and leaned against the side of it, to make sure John doesn't use this way to escape. John ignored that and just stood there with an neutral expression and observed the Pokemon in the room.

As his eyes landed on Judy, she smiled lovingly at him with a hint of worry in her eyes.

He looked over to Alex who seems to try his best to hold himself back from jump-hugging his

'new brother'. John just raised an eyebrow and looked to the last Pokemon in the room.

Markus looked a bit stern at him and John returned the look as he crossed his forearms in front of him.

Markus was the first to break the silence. He sighed and stood of from the cushion and walked over to John. He was maybe two heads taller as him and John had to look up to him. As Markus stood before him, he kneeled down and got on eye level with John before he spoke: "Hello, John. My name is Markus. I would like to talk to you about a few things."

John looked him in the eyes and said: "Hello Markus. You already know how I want to be called. Ask your questions and I will answer them to the best I can or if want."

Judy raised now an eyebrow at John and asked: "Want? What do you mean by that?"

John looked over at Judy and said: "You are not here to only ask me about the Team Rocket base and how I could rescue the hostages, but probably want to know more personal information's about me. And I'm not willing to share said information's about me."

Markus sighed and John turned his look back to him. "*sigh* I think that's the best we can get at the moment. I hope you will trust us enough someday to open more."

"When this happens and I tell you my secret, you will understand why I didn't share it earlier." said John.

"Alright. I think we should start. The doctor said he would like to give you an examination to make sure you are alright, since you released yourself from the hospital." Said Markus. In this moment, an Machoke in an doctor outfit entered the room and all eyes turned to him.

The Machoke looked extra sternly at John, who gulped at the sight of the angry fighting type. Then the Doctor said: "And I would like to do this right now. I will not allow you to run around so shortly after getting shoot. You are lucky your wound didn't reopen, young man."

He walked over to John and put a hand on his shoulder while continuing: "I hope you will not run away this time. As a doctor, it's my job to make sure you're a healthy little guy." John sighed in defeat and let the doctor escort him to the bed where he takes place and waits for the examination. He then turned to the other Pokemon in the room and said: "This shouldn't be too long. You can ask your questions while I give him a look over."

Judy walked over and took seat besides John. He looked up at her in a bit of confusion and saw her giving him a warm, motherly smile, like to comfort him. He didn't say anything and just turned his attention back to Marcus who now sat in front of him and starts the interview: "Alright. I'm sure you want to get this over with as fast as possible. Here is the first question: What is your real name?"

John looked at him with a deadpan expression and raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Marcus rolled his eyes and said: "I know, I know... but we go with protocol and that's the first question. Let's just move on with the second one: How old are you?"

John thought about this for a moment as the doctor moved his arm to see how his muscles and joints are doing then he said: "I'm fourteen years since last week."

There was a gasp from most mon in the room and Judy bend her head to give him a nuzzle on the cheek while saying: "Well, happy birthday then!" John just sat there and let the nuzzle happen with a straight face. But Marcus could see a faint smile shortly forming at his lips.

"Thanks. I think." Said John but seemed a bit surprised by the action of Judy. Alex walked over and gave him a nuzzle as well while saying his own happy birthday to him.

The doctor shook his hand and said: "Happy Birthday from me as well. I will tell the nurse to get you something special for dinner."

Marcus nodded at the actions of the others and said: "Also from me a happy birthday. But we should get this Q&A over with so you can properly rest. So, continuing with the standard questions: do you know where your parents are?"

John closed his eyes and lowered his head while his body begun to slightly shake. Like as if he remembered something scary. Judy saw this and rested one of her forelegs on his hand, who had clutched the sheet in a fist.

"Shhh... it's ok, sweetie. We only wish to find them and help them as well." Said Judy.

John took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly relaxing and opening his eyes again. This time, they showed determination and something like contained rage...

"My mother is dead. And my _father_ (he seems to spit this word like it had a sour taste) is still on the run. I'm searching for him for now 4 years. He is the reason why I can't and will not let myself getting captured and put in a Pokemon family to watch every step I do." Explained John.

After a short silence in the room, he turned to the doctor and asked: "Are you finished?"

The doctor nodded and notices something on his clipboard. "So far, all your vitals are alright and you have recovered quiet quickly it seems." He then turned to Judy and said: "Have you found a family who will adopt him? Otherwise I would have to enlist him to one of the orphanages."

Before Judy could answer, John cleared his throat and looked annoyed at the doctor: "I'm pretty sure I have made my point clear to the idea of adoption." he then turned his look to Marcus who gulped a bit before John continued: "And since I'm now alright and I answered your questions, I'm out of here." he said and jumped from the bed and walked to the door where Saul got between him and the door.

Marcus stood up and got behind him while saying: "There are still some questions I would like for you to answer." he saw John tensing up and his hands balled to fists. He couldn't see his face, but Saul moved subtle in a defense position. Marcus didn't want a fight to break out and said: "But since you are alright to leave, how about we go somewhere else to talk more?"

John relaxed a bit and let out a sigh. "Alright. Lead the way." John said and motioned for Marcus to go first. Marcus turned to Saul and said: "Thanks for keeping an eye on him and bringing him here. You can take the rest of the day off."

Saul saluted and said: "Thanks sir. I will do that." He then turned to John and said: "You are an interesting guy, John. I hope we see each other again." John smiled and winked at him. "I'm pretty sure we will, Saul." They shook hands and Saul leaves the room.

Shortly after, Marcus lead the group outside with Judy beside him. Alex was walking beside John and tried to talk with him.

"You don't need to worry about dad. He is really cool and does his best to help other. The same goes with mum. She is the leader of the HAA in this region and always helps when there is any problem with the child or the parents." Explained Alex with pride of being the son of so amazing parents. John looked at him with a smile and said: "It's not like I don't believe they are great and try their absolute best to help others." his smile faltered as he continued: "But I don't think they could... or even will... help me finding my father."

Alex looked confused and asks: "What do you mean? Why would they not want to help you?"

John shook his head to clear his thoughts and said: "That's not important right now. I'm more interested to see where your parents lead us in the moment." As John looked up, he saw they had stopped and he moved to the front to see where they were. He was a bit sunned to see, they lead them to the playground he had seen on his run earlier. It was now afternoon and more Pokemon with their children, Human and Pokemon alike, where now here to enjoy a sunny day as a family.

Some human in child clothes, who were clearly too old for these kind of clothes, run around with other children and played all together. Some of them clearly embarrassed by the whole situation, but still trying to make the best of it. A few others were sitting aside from all the others and doesn't look to happy being forced to wear such childish clothes. there are even more as a few who have bulges around their waist. Clearly wearing a diaper under their clothes.

John blinked a few times as he realized that Marcus had asked him something. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

Marcus giggled and asked again: "Are you ok with us being here to talk? My wife was going to meet with some of her friends and their children. I thought it would be a good place to talk a bit more relaxed."

"Yeah... yeah, sure. Let's find someplace to sit then. But I hope you don't expect me to start playing here." said John and followed Marcus to a picnic table with some benches to sit on.

The Sanctos family and John sat down and made themselves comfortable. Alex took a place right next to John while Judy took place next to her Husband.

So..." began John, "what else do you want to know?"

"Well, how long have you been alone in the wild?" asked Judy.

"I life in the wild for now 4 years in total. And I'm on my own for 2 years of that time." answered John.

"But... but the revolution only started 3 years ago. And we didn't even reached this region until last year. Are you saying, you have been living in the wild even before the revolution started?" Asked Judy with worry in her voice.

"As I said, the first two years I wasn't alone. I was trained by my master and best friend to fend for myself. I'm not so stupid to life alone without preparations or an actual plan. It was clear that, sooner or later, the Pokemon would rise against the abusive humans and the criminal organizations that do them wrong."

John looked around the playground and watched some human teens in baby clothes playing catch with some of the other children there.

He turned around and said with a chuckle: "But I really didn't expected this..." I pointed with a thump behind him "outcome as I heard the revolution started."

Judy giggled herself and said: "Well... the leaders decided, since the Humans started to act like children and saw us more and more as toys, we should treat them like children. I must say, we definitely needed some time getting used to this like the human do now." Judy sighed before continuing: "But we Pokemon always loved Humans and how they took care of us. And every time we had the chance to take care of a human, it just felt so... natural. Like this is how it was really meant to be."

John nodded and said: "I understand. And I can even see your point how this is the best solution for repairing the Pokemon/Human relationship. Pokemon taking care of Humans like they are their own children and the children see the Pokemon as their parents. That would be a whole new generation that sees Pokemon not just as friends or partners. But as real equals. As one family."

Judy and Marcus where a bit surprised by this statement. No other Human they had talked to had it really seen like this at first. Most of them thought this was some kind of revenge for being treated like mindless beasts. Even some Pokemon don't see the long time effect of this Plan for Humans and Pokemon.

"Anything else you would like to ask?" asked John.

"Can I cuddle you little cutie?" Came a voice from behind...


	13. John's New Perspective 8

_**And here is the next chapter for Johns new Perspective! With a special guest appearance of a character from "Ash's New Perspective" by the Author "GhostofTime". Thanks for letting me borrowing it^^**_

 _ **When you like the story, leave a comment and let me know please!**_

Johns New Perspective 8

"Can I cuddle you little cutie?" came a voice from behind.

I couldn't see who it was, but by the reaction from the other Pokemon on the table, I would say, someone important just showed up. Marcus, Judy and even Alex were bowing their heads. Just now I noticed how silent it was at the playground.

I slowly turned around and saw a giant red bird with white belly and yellow head feathers. Ho-Oh has arrived...

Ho-Oh looked at the Sanctos Family and the rest of the playground and said: "There is no need for this. Please, continue and enjoy this wonderful day." She then turned her attention back to me and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and said: "No, you can't cuddle me. I already had enough of that for today. Maybe another time."

She looked a bit sad at that but didn't comment it further. Marcus raised his head and asked: "Lady Summer. It is an honor that you visit us. I heard your family found and adopted the Chosen One. Congratulation to that."

Lady Summer beamed at that and said: "Thank you, Marcus. I'm really happy we could find him. He is a real little cutie when he cuddles up to his mother and big brother."

I looked them exchange some more comments and then gave a few coughs to get their attention.

"Well, when there are no more questions, I'm on my way. I have to get back to my camp and pack up before some things get missing and it seems you have another guest now. Thanks for the healing and such. I wish you all a nice day." I said and stood up. But Lady Summer hold her wing in front of me before she curled it around me.

I looked back at her and she smiled at me again. "And where do you think you are going, young man?" She said in a playful scolding tone. "It's not very polite to just go away while your family is still here."

"My... family?" I asked confused by what she means. Then I looked at Marcus and Judy who looked kind of guilty with a small, apologetic smile while Alex seems to smile brightly.

I looked back at Lady Summer and said: "One: They are not my family. Two: I already told you I have to go back to my camp. There are some really important items there that I need to get back."

Lady Summer now took a more scolding tone as she said: "I don't think so. From what I heard, you just escaped from the hospital after being in critical condition and were running around with a still serious wound. Then you even got in a fight with an officer of the HAA and resisted to follow his orders. Then you put a whole restaurant to sleep, which can be seen as an attack, and escaped the custody of a HAA officer."

I just looked bored at her and said: "And what does that mean for me?"

Lady summer smiled, now a bit sinister, as she explained: "Well, even if we wouldn't put you up for adoption, we would have enough to arrest you. So, unless you want to fight your way out of this, your only legal option is, to let your 'parents' take care of this mess." She said and gestured to Marcus and Judy as she said 'parents'.

With half closed eyes I said to her: "You really enjoy this, don't you?" Lady Summer just giggled and scooped me a bit closer so I was now cuddled between her wing and her body. The feathers were really soft and fluffy.

I took a deep breath and said: "The only thing you can really accuse me of is running from the hospital without someone official releasing me, which was taken care of as Mr. and Mrs. Sanctos can confirm. Not to forget the officer and I had a deal regarding my 'escape' which includes the potential risk of resisting arrest, which can also be confirmed by Mr. Sanctos. Nobody in the restaurant was harmed in any way or is missing anything, therefore it was even less than a petty offense. And even my insisting on keeping my Identity a secret, is not illegal. The best you can do is, keeping me for 24 hours at most without any kind of charge against me."

The present Pokemon looked pretty surprised. Probably didn't expected a runaway human child to know this much about the law or even be able to formulate it this accordingly. Lady Summer nudged my head with her beak and said: "That's normally right, sweetie. But also according to the Law, you count as a child. Therefore, we can't just let you go without the consent of the Authority."

I pointed at Marcus and said: "The deal was approved by Marcus Sanctos. Highest authority of the HAA here in Unova."

"That may be true. But I also have some authority. Which means, I can overrule his decision and even recommend a family for your adoption." said Lady Summer. I said nothing and just looked down with my hat shadowing my eyes.

"And since you seem to already get along with the Sanctos family, I would like to officially..." Lady Summer was about to say, but was interrupted by a loud yell from me that silenced all activity on the playground: "SHUT UP!"

All the Pokemon and Humans now looked wide eyed and with fear to the one who dare to yell at Lady Summer like that.

Lady Summer lost her warm smile and turned her head slowly to me with anger flaring in her eyes. "Excuse me, young man? What did you just said to me?"

I looked up at her with even more hatred and she even flinched a little as our eyes meet. But she recovered fast and meet my gaze.

I growled at her and wriggled out of her hold while pointing a finger at her and saying: "You heard me clearly, you overgrown chicken! In case you haven't noticed, I AM NOT LETTING ANYONE ADOPT ME!"

"Listen here young man: We only want to help you! It is clearly too dangerous for you out there to..."

I interrupted her again and said: "Was I in any way malnourished? Or wounded except of the one in my chest? Was I freezing or ill? No! I was perfectly healthy until YOU guys let a bus full of Pokemon get kidnapped!"

"That was hardly...!" she tried again, but I just kept talking, interrupting her again: "And as if that wasn't enough, your precious agents just marched head first in this obvious TRAP of Team Rocket! If it weren't for me, Marcus and the other HAA Agents would now wear the same explosive collars like the rest of the prisoners did!"

I panted heavily to regain my breath. Lady Summer used this opportunity to get a word in: "Even if that would be so, what has that to do with this situation?"

I breathed in and said: "I would say, you guys owe me BIG TIME for that! Not only have I helped you guys take down a whole base, but also rescued the hostages and your agents from a trap! The LEAST you can do is, to just let me go. Or have you guys throw away your Honor as you started to take the place of the Humans?"

That last statement shocks not only Lady Summer, but Marcus, Judy Alex and everyone on the playground had a shocked expression while hearing this. Lady Summer didn't really know how to answer that. She got a hurt expression on her face and hung her head a bit lower.

"We try... we really try our hardest to bring both worlds together. Sadly, we can't do that without some kind of force." She looks around the playground with the Pokemon and their human children looking in their direction and listening. "We Pokemon have to adapt to this new world as well as the humans. But I believe, when we work together, we can make this work for all of us. Yes, we will make more than a few mistakes on the way. But it will work out in the end."

Lady Summer took a breath to calm down and looked at me before saying: "You are right. We shouldn't forget about our honor. Especially in this new world, if we want to do something better. Therefore, I will allow you to walk out of this city, without anyone stopping you."

I looked at her with an raised eyebrow, trying to see any signs of her lying. But I couldn't find any. I bowed my head and said: "Thank you. I will then be on my way."

I turned around and begun my way to the exit of the city. I heard someone standing up from the table and coming to me and walking beside me. I glanced to the side and saw Judy walking with me.

"I come with you to make sure you don't get mistaken for a runaway child." she said.

"I appreciate that. But what is the real reason?" I asked skeptical.

She looked to me and smiled warmly. "I would still like to talk to you."

"You mean, try to convince me to give this adoption thing a chance?"

"I admit, that's part of it. Lady Summer was a bit forward with her announcement, but I must confess... I was actually hoping you would really give us a chance to be your family. Alex was really looking forward to have a 'little' brother to play with."

I kept my eyes straight forward and said: "I'm sorry... but I have something to finish from the past before I can step in the future."

We kept walking in silent the rest of the way until we reached the border. Here and there were a few Pokemon commenting how cute I looked beside my mother on a walk. I stopped at the city limit and we turned to each other with her sitting down.

"Well..." I begun "That's it then. Maybe we see each other again."

Judy smiled and suddenly wrapped her forelegs around me in a hug. Then she whispered: "I don't know what makes you so sad... but I hope one day... you will give me the chance to help you become happy again." She then released me from the hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Take care now, sweetie."

She sat up and walked back to the playground. I stood there stunned, then turned to the border and walked out without turning back.


End file.
